The Love Triangle
by Julesie
Summary: AU set on Planet Vegeta, but Kakarotto is prince. Vegeta has been taken in with Brolli and his father Paragus who has an evil plan in the making . OOC, Yaoi, mpreg, abuse, minor character death. Brolli&Vegeta and future Kakarotto
1. Chapter 1

By: Julesie

Beta by: Various

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, The characters are just being borrowed for my story!

Note: This is my first multi chapter fic so I hope you all enjoy it and its yaoi goodness!

Warning for chapter : Sex fantasy

* * *

Chapter 1

A lone man, clothed in rags, walked hastily through the hallways of the birthing chambers. His newborn cub had just been born mere moments ago. Reaching the door, he took a deep breath and strode in.

There a woman met him, her features slightly solemn. She announced, "your son took too much of your mate's ki during the birth. I'm sorry. She didn't make it. His ki is also astonishingly high for one born of a third-class. It is 30,000. No cub has ever been born stronger than the crown Prince, and he is in danger. You know the Prince is the strongest alive, none other."

Vegeta's father bowed his head, saying, "I understand. He will need to be disposed of. I know that the King does not allow any other to be stronger than his son." Then, the Saiyan turned slowly away.

Making his way over to where his cub, with his own blood pumping in its tiny veins, lay sleeping, his breath caught in a gasp. His son looked exactly like him, for it was his mirror image, minus the facial hair that would come with age, along with bangs covering his forehead and prominent widow's peak. Vegeta's father reached down and picked up the young one, embracing him slightly. Wrapping him in a blanket, he left the room. He inclined his head to the woman, who watched him leave, knowing that this was the last time the little one was to see any light of day…

* * *

Later that day…

Vegeta's father hovered above a quiet village for a moment, and then landed. Checking around the area, he was sure this was the place where the Saiyan known as Paragus dwelled. He, whose wife also gave birth to an incredibly powerful cub who was also stronger than the current Prince.

Walking towards the door of the house he was told Paragus lived at, he knocked three times. Waiting patiently, he was careful to make sure the newborn cub was wrapped safely within his arms. After a moment, a Saiyan, not too tall, with a scar crossing over a closed eye, opened the door, and then glanced up at Vegeta's father. Noticing the cub in his arms, he opens the door fully and invites him in.

"What is it you are here for?" he questioned as soon as the door was shut.

After leading him down the hall toward a living room, Paragus instructed Vegeta's father to take a seat. Dark eyes implored the other Saiyan. Once he sat, he explained why he needed Paragus' help. "You see, earlier my cub, Vegeta, was born. My wife died during the labor because of how much ki my son took from her, which exhausted her. My cub was born with a ki of 30,000, and knowing that no Saiyans are supposed to be stronger than the Prince, I told the midwife I was going to kill him. But, I can't kill my cub. My wife already died giving birth and I refuse to lose my son too. I was hoping that you could give me some ki bands to hide his true power, like you used on your son, Brolli," Vegeta's father explained.

"Of course. But, you know, these bands cost a lot of money and by the looks of it, you have little to none," Paragus said while studying the stranger closely. "However, if you were to give up your cub to me, I am willing to provide the ki cuffs wanted to insure the cub to be able to live."

Glancing down at the little cub sleeping contently in his arms, the father knew that he could not give up his only child, even if it was to save his life. "Surely, there is some other way I can pay you. I refuse to give up my only son," Vegeta's father replied in desperation with a pleading look that was not often shown across his features.

"There is one other way you can pay me back. I will let you give me the payment in installments, but you will pay me an extra amount of money for this. I think that I am being more than generous. I could easily say no and your cub will have to be either killed or given to me."

Sighing, Vegeta's father agreed, and slowly, handed his cub over to Paragus. Then, they entered into what resembled a storage room, with objects cluttered around. Stopping, Paragus held the baby in one arm, and tugged on a statue standing next to a wall. All of a sudden, it opened, and Paragus strode through, followed closely by Vegeta's father.

Unseen, a five-year-old Brolli noticed his father with a strange man. Curious, he decided to follow him and the stranger. While keeping quiet, he watched his father curiously.

Setting the sleeping cub down on a table, Paragus then went over to a shelf. Metal gleamed off two items he grabbed off of it, and returned, carrying them toward the cub. Leaning over the little cub slightly, Paragus grabbed the blanket and tugged it off him gently. While giving the blanket to Vegeta's father, he seized hold of one of the ki bands and slid it on the cub's upper arm. Next, he then grabbed the other ki band and slid it on the base of the cub's tail. Telling Vegeta's father to check the cub's ki with the scouter now, Vegeta's father did so. Flickering numbers displayed that the ki now read 500.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Brolli walked over to where his father and the strange man stood. He stood up on his tiptoes, trying to glance at what was so interesting there on his father's table. Unable to see, as he was too short, he kicked his father in the leg. Angrily, he glared at his father with a look that clearly said, "I want to see what it is!" Brolli was scooped up and shown the cub lying on the table. So small and fragile, yet so lovely, Brolli thought. Instantly, he fell in love with the adorable, little baby lying there, with his tail tucked in his mouth while asleep on the table. _"You will be mine someday,"_ Brolli vowed.

Once set back down, Brolli sat on the floor pouting. Meanwhile, Vegeta's father returned the blanket the cub was wrapped in over to Paragus. Winding it back around the cub, Paragus then handed the whelp back over to his father. Relief crossed Vegeta's father's face.

Walking out of the room, on the way to the door, Vegeta's father spun around. He uttered a quick appreciative word, "thank you for the help. I promise I will work on paying back the money right away." Finally, he sadly turned around and left.

* * *

Five Years Later…

(Vegeta's Five Years Old)

Walking towards the nearest lake to grab some food for tonight's meal, Vegeta received a sudden bad feeling about his father. Turning around, he rushed straight back to where his dad was. Once he arrived at the scene, he was shocked and horrified to see his dad lying face first in a puddle of his own blood, complete with a big hole in his back, showing that he was ki blasted from behind. Tears poured down his eyes as the young cub rushed to his father's body. Checking his pulse in his neck for any sign of life, he broke down next to his father's body, not feeling any sign of blood pumping. Slowly standing back up, he grabbed the side of his father's lifeless body and pushed him over so his back was on the floor. He grabbed hold of his father's neck and knelt beside him, crying and hugging his father's corpse.

Meanwhile, floating up in the air, Paragus noticed Brolli had done as asked and floated down to the floor. Putting his hand on the cub's head, he told him to wipe his tears away and rise. Shakily, Vegeta stood up with blood all over his front clothes and looked up at the man who he recognized as the guy his father would occasionally have around their house to give money to every two months. With his lower lip trembling, the cub clung to Paragus' gi pants and cried. Allowing the cub to blubber for a few moments, Paragus knelt down at eye level with the cub and, with fake sympathy, told the boy he would be living with him and his son, Brolli.

"Now, go meet up with my son. He's floating in the air above us. He will take you to our home while I take care of your father's body." Giving a nod to Paragus, Vegeta took off into the air sadly and blasted off with Brolli to his new home.

Watching both Brolli and Vegeta fly off, Paragus then turned towards Vegeta's father's body and, with an evil smirk, he powered up a blast to incinerate it on the spot. He whispered, "I told you I wanted your son, Vegeta. He and Brolli will make me the newest and most feared Saiyan King yet to be on the throne after I kill off both the brat Prince and the King." Paragus then rose into the air and flew back home.

* * *

Ten Years Later…

(Vegeta's Fifteen Years Old) and (Kakarrotto's Eighteen Years Old)

It was the morning of the crown Prince's birthday. Today, his father had granted him his wish to visit outside the castle for his eighteenth birthday. It was a huge opportunity, as the Prince was never allowed out of the castle grounds before. There was only one rule to this though, which was that Kakarrotto wasn't allowed to tell anyone he was the prince, and he also had to wear a cape to hide his real identity. He would be taking his personal bodyguard, and best friend, Raditz, with him, who would also be wearing a cape to hide his identity as the prince's bodyguard.

Inhaling his breakfast as fast as possible, the Prince was eager to get to visit the peasants' grounds on the planet. Observing his son's eagerness with an amused expression, the King watched his son finish the last of his meal. Then, he saw him grab his bodyguard, Raditz's upper arm, proceeding to rush out of the dining room, eager to enjoy his day outside of the castle grounds.

"Where are we going first, my Prince?" Raditz questioned, also as excited as the Prince was to be free of the palace grounds.

"I was thinking that we could go to a local bar and mix with the other Saiyans. I have always wanted to go to a normal bar for once instead of the boring get-togethers my father makes me attend," Kakarrotto replied, anticipation showing clearly in his eyes. "Then, afterwards, I thought we could go have a look around the stalls, and maybe purchase some goods."

"Sounds like a good idea, my Prince. There is a well-known bar not far from here that many Saiyans visit. I can take you there if you would like." Noticing the big grin and nod from his Prince, he blasted off into the air to lead the way to the bar.

* * *

Vegeta had now labored Paragus for ten years. Although he is used to life as a slave, he was beaten harshly for any mistakes until his sixteenth birthday would arrive. On that occasion, he would enter into his first heat. Then, with Brolli being the only other Saiyan around, he would be able to claim Vegeta during his mating lust. Paragus would then control Brolli and Vegeta's powers and use them to get what he wanted: The Saiyan King's title!

Paragus, Brolli, and Vegeta had just arrived at the local bar. As it was coming close to Vegeta's sixteenth birthday, they were planning what was to transpire when Vegeta went into heat.

Brolli was scheming to claim the cub he loved, and in term save him from his father's beatings and enslavement, whilst Paragus was planning to let Brolli claim Vegeta. Then, utilizing the control he had over their ki with the bands, he would use them both as tools to kill King Bardock and Prince Kakarrotto.

* * *

Walking into the bar, Paragus, Brolli, and Vegeta headed to the darkened corner at the rear of the establishment. Sitting down in their usual seats, Paragus sent Vegeta to go fetch their drinks, so Brolli and Paragus could commence their plans for Vegeta's heat when he reached his sixteenth year alive.

Raditz opened the door to the local bar for _Goku_. The Prince headed to the bar, whilst Raditz went to scout around just to make sure that the place was okay, with no suspicious-looking Saiyans around. Standing at the bar, _Goku_ spotted a very beautiful peasant, yet scruffy. Dried dirt and blood caked on his skin and clothes – which were ripped in places as well. Noticing the peasant's ribs showing as the youth stood at the bar next to all the other Saiyans, _Goku_ judged the peasant was quite malnourished.

Finally order the Sake, Vegeta started to turn back with his drinks. Unfortunately, he accidentally bumped into _Goku_, spilling the three drinks all over his cloak. Eyes widening, he stuttered an apology, and left to retreat when a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him. Freezing, he feared he was going to be beaten. He cringed and turns around, visibly shaking.

After seeing the young man about to walk off, _Goku_ laid his hand on the trembling youth's shoulder to halt him and reassure him that it was okay, and only a simple mistake. He was astonished to see the young man freeze and slowly turn around, while still shaking. Knowing something was wrong, he decided in his mind to buy back the three drinks the youth had spilt all over him to show him he meant no harm, yet he first gestured for Raditz to come over. He told Vegeta to sit down a moment, as he would be right back. Meekly, Vegeta did so.

Kakarrotto whispered to Raditz that he was going to change in the bathroom. Fortunately, he had packed him with a set of spare clothes. Secretly, he handed Raditz enough money to buy the three drinks again after fishing through his purse.

Seeing the taller Saiyan approaching, Vegeta inwardly shuddered. Sure he was about to be beaten, he was instead surprised when the second Saiyan ordered three drinks for him. Drinks that he had originally ordered before spilling them on the first mysteriously cloaked stranger.

The first cloaked figure returning from changing, sat next to him with a big smile on his face. "Those drinks are for you, to replace the ones you accidentally spilt on me," _Goku_ told him with a grin.

_Goku_ was about to ask the beautiful, but scruffy, young man what his name was and where he lived when he noticed a Saiyan with a scar covering over a closed eye approaching, and looking quite pissed off. The stranger then seized the startled young man whom _Goku_ had just met and threatened him to get back over to the table with the drinks. Then, leaning in close to the young man, he whispered quietly to him that if he didn't, he wouldn't get any food that day and would receive an extra beating. Quaking, Vegeta grabbed the three drinks and turned to the first cloaked figure. With lowered eyes, he thanked him for his kindness, and then darted back to his table in the dark corner of the bar, where Brolli currently sat.

Trying to not look angered, _Goku_ saw the man turn to him and apologize before he too retreated to where he sent the scruffy young man. For a moment, looking at Raditz, he made up his mind. He was going to discover what direction the youth would leave in, and then sneak out of the castle later that week to try and find him once more.

A few hours later when Paragus, Brolli, and Vegeta were departing the bar, Kakarrotto left Raditz in the establishment using the excuse that he needed some fresh air. Quietly, he then followed the trio to see where they were headed. The trio disappeared straight into the alleyways, which were a fifteen-minute walk away from the club. After winding their way through different alleyways that twisted and turned for about an hour, they then took to the air. Flying over the desert for half an hour, they landed in a scruffy and deserted looking village.

Paragus marched up to the biggest house, the one that looked the least scruffy, but still had quite a few windows covered in wood planks and a few holes in the roof. Walking in, they disappeared from Kakarrotto's view. Fixing the way to get to the house in his memory, Kakarrotto took off into the sky to rendezvous with his guard, Raditz back at the bar.

After spending the rest of the day just milling around the local market stools, Kakarrotto decided it was high time to head back to the castle. He couldn't really concentrate because all he could think about was the beautiful, scruffy stranger he encountered at the bar.

* * *

Shortly after walking into the _home_ they lived in, Vegeta heard his name being shouted angrily by his _Master_ Paragus. Slowly, and fearfully, he turned around to face his _Master_. Glancing at his feet, he knew what was about to happen next would not be pleasant.

"Who the hell was that man you were talking to, you worthless piece of shit?" Paragus growled.

"No one," Vegeta whispered, ducking his head and closing his eyes. Knowing the answer wasn't enough, he was too scared to try and think of a good lie. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Lying to Paragus always made him angrier, which meant he hit harder.

"It didn't look that way to me. You looked pretty cozy to me. Probably wanted that guy to fuck you, huh? Is that what you want, boy? Maybe I should start selling you around to some of my friends, so you can pull your weight around this place," Paragus continued. Circling Vegeta, he slapped and punched him after each of his sentences. Neither of them mentioned how Vegeta did pull his weight by doing chores and making meals, but none of that mattered at this moment.

Vegeta cringed at the thought and shook his head violently, averting his eyes. "Please, no," he whispered, flinching.

"You telling me what to do, bitch?" he yelled, punching the young man in the head even as he shook his head to his statement. "I'm the one who makes the decisions around here."

Vegeta choked back a sob as he collapsed to the floor from the kick Paragus delivered in his stomach. He hoped that Paragus didn't do what he threatened, for he wasn't sure how much more abuse he could take. Hesitantly, he glanced up as his Master spoke once more.

"No, on second thought, I won't do that. I want you innocent for when Brolli claims you as his mate. I don't want to be handing my son spoiled goods," Paragus said, walking over to Vegeta and dragging him up by his crest of matted hair. "Now, listen to me, you worthless piece of crap. You stay away from that guy, whoever he is, he's bad news. You hear me, boy!?"

Vegeta nodded fearfully, yelping as Paragus started to drag him along the floor down the hall. The floor bumped against his already battered body. "Good." Paragus growled, glaring at the dirty young man in his grasp, and sneered in disgust.

Harshly, Paragus tossed Vegeta into his cold, dingy, lifeless room, leaving him bleeding and not caring at all because in his eyes the pathetic excuse for a Saiyan deserved it. Vegeta limped to the small mat that served as his bed and sat down, wondering why his life had gone so terribly wrong. Eventually, weak and tired, he fell to sleep.

* * *

Prince Kakarrotto and Raditz flew back to the castle in silence. Raditz knew the Prince was mulling over something and didn't want to disturb his friend. Eventually, landing at the castle, they both were admitted by the palace guards. Nodding their thanks, they entered and, eventually, met up with King Bardock. After the King asked them how the trip had been, Kakarrotto answered that it was fine, yet his father could see a look in his eyes that showed his son wasn't being one-hundred percent truthful. Shrugging mentally to himself, the King let them both continue on to where they were headed.

Kakarrotto turned to his good friend, and loyal bodyguard, Raditz, and told him he was going to bed now, and would talk to him tomorrow. Bowing to the Prince and saying a quick, "goodbye," Raditz headed to his room next door to the Prince's. He was in need of a shower.

However, Kakarrotto had sat down on his king-size bed made up with purple silk sheets. Since he met the peasant earlier in the club, he was simply thinking about the youth that he couldn't get out of his mind. After ten minutes or so, off reflecting about the young beauty, he decided to take a shower himself. Rising from the bed, he walked into the en-suite bathroom. Not only to clean himself, he hoped to clear his mind from the day's earlier events.

Turning on the water, he let it heat up as he disrobed. He stuck his arm in, testing the water, while scratching his stomach, knowing a shower was what he needed to calm down after such a long, but fun day. When he was happy with the temperature, he stepped in and sighed as the water pelted down his back like a lover's caress, or at least what he thought a lover's caress would feel like. He grabbed a sponge and soap that sat on a built-in shelf and started to clean his body. Slowly, stroking his tired muscles, he lazily watched the soapsuds trail sensually down his body.

He chuckled lightly as he became half-hard at the feeling, sighing, as he grew harder with each stroke of his hand on his stomach. What was it about long days and a hot shower that made him so horny? He watched with slight amusement and embarrassment as his cock engorged with blood until he was perfectly erect. He leaned until his back was braced against the wall. He set aside his sponge as he let his own hands stroke his skin.

Eyes closing, he moaned lightly. They popped open a moment later after he realized just who he was picturing behind his eyelids. Stopping his stroking, he thought about it. What was it about that beautifully sad creature that made him feel all hot and bothered? His hands resumed his stroking and he closed his eyes again, figuring the best way to answer his question was to see this through to the end, which wouldn't exactly be a bad thing.

As his hand reached his straining erection, he uttered a loud moan as the sensation ran through him and the picture behind his eyes clarified. He visualized the peasant before him, lying on his bed, naked, waiting for him after he had finished a long day of ruling his people. The young man was beautiful, for he was no longer covered in dirt and blood, and his eyes shown with love and desire. No longer could the Prince deny what was offered to him so stunningly.

Kakarrotto groaned as one of his hands started to stroke his cock, up and down, very slowly, while the other one rolled his balls around in a teasing manner. He climbed onto the bed to join his fantasy lover. They kissed passionately, both desiring each other so much; they could barely contain themselves from just rutting like animals. Quickly, the Prince's robes were discarded on the floor in a heap. Soon, they were one, making love on his large bed as the moon rose and bathed them in its gentle light.

Kakarrotto shuddered, feeling heat pool in his belly as he imagined himself sinking into that small, seductive body. Making his lover moan out in pleasure, he called his name as he came. Kakarrotto, both in the shower and in his fantasy, came at the sight of his lover writhing in such ecstasy and the feeling of that hot passage spasm in pleasure around him.

Voice echoing off the wall of his bathroom, Kakarrotto shouted as he came. His essence was caught by the water and disappeared down the drain, just like his fantasy. Slowly, he opened his eyes and slumped against the wall, smiling stupidly at the intensity of his orgasm. He needed to see that boy again, and learn his name… and he wanted to yell it when he came.

Finishing his shower, Kakarrotto decided to head to bed and get some sleep. He was weary and longing for his secret lover now more than ever. Climbing under the silken sheets, he quickly nodded off into a deep sleep.

* * *

TBC…

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By: Julesie

Beta by: Various

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, The characters are just being borrowed for my story!

Note: This is my first multi chapter fic so I hope you all enjoy it and its yaoi goodness!

* * *

Sometime during the night, Kakarrotto had a vision of a beautiful young man standing in front of him, but slightly hidden by shadows. Not quite being able to see who it was, he slowly stepped closer. First, he noticed he was not very tall, about 5'3" and he had quite a petite body. Next, he saw coal black eyes staring into his and looking up, he noticed a beautiful black with red tints flame-shaped head of hair. He noticed when glancing back down, a velvety brown tail wrapped around his petite waist.

Gasping, he was shocked, recognizing the beautiful figure as the young man he saw at the bar that day, except, right now, he didn't look scruffy or beaten and not as skinny as he did in the bar. In an attempt to get even closer to the beautiful stranger he powered up slightly, Kakarrotto was startled to find that he didn't seem to be getting closer, and the young man seemed to be slowly receding further away to disappear into the shadows. Gathering up all his ki, Kakarrotto powered up and managed to chase after the beauty. Instead of catching him though, the next thing he knew, he was falling…

Kakarrotto woke up, gasping for air and sweating, while wondering what that dream was all about. He decided he would ask is father tomorrow morning, as it did not seem quite like a normal dream. Eventually, Kakarrotto fell back to sleep, dreaming of the beautiful young man that once again haunted his dreams.

* * *

Waking up at 9am, the Prince got dressed in his royal blue spandex suit, followed by the armor designed for royalty with his family crest and the royal purple cape. Whilst getting dressed, he heard a knock upon the door. Knowing it was his bodyguard, and friend, Raditz, he shouted, "enter!"

Opening the door, Raditz walked in, and then he stood at the doorway to ask the Prince what they were doing today. The Prince, knowing that a certain little thing he wanted to do today would surely get him in troubled, decided to skip that little bit out and just answer with a simple, "breakfast then training."

Smiling in reply, and with a quick nod, Raditz waited for Kakarrotto to get his armor on before they headed out to eat breakfast with the King.

Walking into the large feasting room with Raditz next to him, both Kakarrotto and Raditz sat down near King Bardock and his guard, Nappa. At the table, they both waited for the servants to come and take their order. After the order was given, the food served, they sat down and ate rapidly, without talking like most Saiyan families.

Finally, when everyone has finished their food, Kakarrotto glances up and notices his father staring at him, looking like he wanted to say something. Asking his father what he wants, the King questions his son if he had a dream about a Saiyan last night, shocked for a few moments, Kakarrotto just slowly keeps opening and closing his mouth until he finally manages to stutter a yes, and asked how he knew.

The King turned to both Nappa and the young Prince's guard, Raditz, and asked them to both leave the room. Hastily walking out, Nappa decided to go venture outside the palace, whilst Raditz went to one of the palaces training rooms, knowing that is where his Prince would be heading next.

When the door was closed, King Bardock turned to his son and suggested he should get comfortable, as this was a very important chat and he did not want him shuffling about during it. Finally, the King started _The Talk _with his son.

Coughing to clear his throat, he started, "the dream you had earlier in the night, son, was your dream of your future mate. All Saiyans have this dream when they hit eighteen-years-old, at first, the dream can seem a bit unclear, but eventually, you see the image of your future mate standing in front of you. Some Saiyans do not manage to find, or meet, their future mate, but the ones who do usually have a very strong bond with them. If you do not manage to find your future mate, you can mate with another Saiyan, but your bond will not be as strong as it would with your true bond-mate. But if you do find your bond-mate, as well as having a strong bond, there are many other uses which I have told you about the bond when you were younger, which you should remember that will happen between bonded mates." Glancing at his son, he noticed the nod in reply, so he continued on, "the pair usually has a dominant / submissive pairing. The dominant mate is usually the strongest, tallest, and sometimes, the older pair of the group, but occasionally, there has been changes like the dominant being younger for instance, now the submissive of the pair is usually the opposite of the dominant, they are usually younger, weaker, and shorter in height. In addition, the submissive of the pair can, after being bonded to their mate, get pregnant. They cannot get pregnant before the bonding process because when the submissive is pregnant, the cub takes their strength. Because of this, the dominant usually gets a boost of power to help look after their mate, so nothing happens to their cub and the submissive mate. These bonds should never be able to be broken, but you can, in an emergency, get a special potion that can get rid of the bond of a pairing. This is very rare to happen though, as most people know once you're bonded, it should be for life, and the potion is hard to find."

When he finished his speech, he glanced back at his cub, noticing he was blushing and staring to the side at the floor. Kakarrotto, feeling his father's eyes staring at him, glanced back up, still with a heated blush on his face. Taking in his father's curious gaze, he decided to ask the question in his mind, "um, father, if I happened to turn out submissive in the pairing, you wouldn't be mad, would you? Because I am a Prince?"

Staring at his son with a steel gaze, he answered, "there is no need to ask me that question, cub, you know you are the strongest Saiyan born yet, and no one would be able to dominate you in a mating."

Not satisfied with the answer, he just mumbled something, and then headed out to go spar with his guard, Raditz. After the talk about bonding and mates, Kakarrotto left the room, now determined to find the young man again, knowing he was his bond-mate. Yet, first, he had to have his daily spar against Raditz.

* * *

Prince Kakarrotto walked briskly into the training hall, searching quickly for his sparring partner, and best friend, Raditz. His blush still lingered from breakfast, after his little chat with his father. It was hard to look at your father, as well as have a chat the morning after you have had a fantasy about your future mate, who also happened to be a young, but beautiful, peasant. No teenager wanted to talk about that with their parents.

So, here he was, in the training room, planning to let off some steam, and lingering horniness from his dream and the shower fantasy the night before. He found Raditz sitting off to one side, watching two young guards train with each other.

When Raditz spotted the Prince coming toward him, he stood up and bounded over, smiling brightly. Kakarrotto ignored his mood and immediately dropped down into a fighting stance. Raditz stopped and scratched his head at his friend's unusual mood, but mirrored his position; he was never one to deny his Prince anything.

For a few moments, the two fighters did nothing but stare at one another, waiting for an opening to attack. Kakarrotto found his when Raditz, ever so slightly, shifted one foot out. The older Saiyan barely had time to dodge before the Prince was all over him. Kakarrotto delivered a series of vicious kicks towards Raditz's head, backing off when the other Saiyan tried to launch his own punch. Kakarrotto ducked under his friend's arm and elbowed him in the ribs, sending him spiraling into the wall on the other side of the room.

Raditz shook his head, trying to dislodge his dizziness and looked up at the frowning Prince. "What has gotten into you?" he muttered, pulling himself up and falling into a defensive posture. "You're so wound up today, my Prince."

"Shut up," Kakarrotto growled and charged back at Raditz, "it's none of your business."

He swung high, aiming for Raditz's head, but as the Saiyan ducked to dodge his attack, he brought up his leg and kneed the other man in the face, propelling him to the other side of the room. Raditz shook himself once more and had barely stood up before Kakarrotto was attacking him again. In the onslaught of his friend's mindless attacks, all he could do was use his arms and legs as shields as he tried to figure out what was wrong. This was not like his friend.

"Did your father say something that upset you?" he asked, rolling to one side to avoid a roundhouse kick.

"No," Kakarrotto shouted, punctuating the word with a punch to Raditz's temple. Raditz jumped away, shuffling to one side of the room.

"Did they serve something awful for breakfast?" he asked, suddenly realizing he could not win this fight with his friend in this mood.

"No," Kakarrotto answer again, circling his beaten comrade.

Raditz gulped and tried to think of something else. "Did you not get enough sleep?" he asked, hoping his friend was just cranky.

Kakarrotto froze and blushed, before growling in annoyance, not dignifying the question with an answer.

Raditz perked up at the reaction, feeling he was onto something. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, wearily eyeing the prince who had resumed his circling.

"No," the Prince responded, avoiding his eyes, and then jumping forward to attack again.

Raditz caught the oncoming punch in the palm of his hand, and then grabbed his friend's other hand so they were locked in a stalemate. He smirked at Kakarrotto's annoyed expression and he asked, "did you have a good dream?"

His smirk widened as the Prince turned a lovely shade of red before he grimaced in pain when the Prince head-butted him. "None of your business," Kakarrotto growled, grabbing his arm and swinging him around until he went sailing into yet another wall of the room.

He groaned and rubbed his head where an egg-shaped lump was forming. "It's my business when you start using me as a punching bag," he grumbled as he stood up, this time charging at the Prince.

Kakarrotto had the decency to look sheepish at what his friend said, knowing it was true. He easily blocked Raditz's attacks, sneaking in a few of his own under the radar. He managed to get behind Raditz and he lifted his arms, grasping his hands together before bringing them down hard on the base of his friend's skull.

Raditz went down hard, creating a little dust cloud around the sight of his impact. Kakarrotto sighed and sat down next to his fallen friend, propping his chin up on his knee. "I had a dream about my mate last night," he whispered, not looking at Raditz.

The soldier groaned and rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He panted for a few minutes, rubbing aching bones before placing his hands behind his head, turning to look at his friend's profile, not at all upset about his defeat, it happened more often than not these days.

"So, why the frown?" he asked. "Isn't this a good thing?"

"Well, yeah," the Prince sighed, "but I'm not even sure my father will approve. He wasn't exactly what you would call a type befitting royalty. He was a peasant, and although very beautiful, I don't think my father would be happy."

"I suppose not. But I don't think it should matter," Raditz said comfortingly as he sat up, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It doesn't change the fact that he's your mate, whoever he is. It's fate and you cannot change that. Your dad is just going to have to accept it."

I suppose so," Kakarrotto mumbled.

Kakarrotto thought for a few minutes, digesting his friend's words, as said friend dragged himself out of the hole he had created in his defeat. Raditz jumped back in shock when the Prince suddenly jumped up, a determined look on his face. He looked up worriedly as Kakarrotto looked at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times, obviously trying to figure out what to say.

"What's up, my Prince?" he asked, standing up as well, but at a much slower rate.

"Um… Raditz," Kakarrotto said, not looking at him, but looking off into space.

"Uh, yeah… Prince Kakarrotto?"

"I… um… suddenly remembered… I need to go see my father. He wanted to discuss my future duties and stuff. I'll see you later, my friend."

Raditz blinked, as suddenly the Prince was out the door, not giving him a chance to say goodbye. He had never seen Kakarrotto so eager to see his father to talk about his duties. Usually, he hated it. Raditz scratched his chin, wondering what they were going talk about that had the Prince so excited. He shrugged, figuring he would find out later, at dinner.

Going to the highest room in the palace, Kakarrotto grabbed the cloak he was wearing last night and put it on. He quickly glanced around to check no one was watching and took off into the air, deciding that he had to find and meet the unknown young man he met in the bar and, hopefully, find out his name. As fast as he could, Kakarrotto flew to the bar, and then took the route the he remembered the three Saiyans taking from there.

* * *

After a painful kick in his stomach from Paragus, as the morning's wakeup call, Vegeta slowly got up. Looking at himself, he noticed all the dried blood present from his punishment the night before. He knew he would not be allowed to wash it off, as it served to bear witness and remind him of his punishments if he did anything wrong.

Paragus turned to leave the room so Vegeta could get dressed, but not before giving him a glare. He then headed off out of the room, down stairs, and into the dining room to the breakfast table where his son, Brolli, was waiting for their morning meal.

Vegeta walked over to his box stashed in the corner of the room, full of clothes that he brought with him all those years ago when his father died. He looked in there for a semi-decent pair of clothes to wear. Picking out some gi pants that had a few rips and some old, dried bloodstains, he put them on. After putting on his cleanest gi pants, he searched through the box again for a halfway-decent top. At last, he found a faded blue top with only a rip down the side, so he pulled it on. Eventually, after being fully dressed, he walked out of his room, and headed into the kitchen to prepare his Master's food.

After making breakfast, Vegeta walked into the dining room, balancing the trays of food on his arms, hands, and tail. Standing next to Paragus, he set his food down gently, so he did not have to be punished. After putting the last plate down, he returned to the kitchen to get Brolli's food. Walking back into the dining room, again he put the plates in front of Brolli, getting a cheeky wink from him in the progress, blushing, he walked back into the kitchen to get his tiny meagre meal that he was allowed for today. Moving to the table once more, he put the two meagre sized meals to eat for today in front of himself and sat down next to Brolli. This was because he knew he was safer next to him than Paragus, and so, the man could not make him drop his food and then say he could not eat it because it was too dirty. Such an action would result in even less food for his already malnourished body, which Paragus had done a few times before when he was younger.

Finally, after all the food was consumed, Paragus and Brolli headed out of the dingy home to go steal some much needed items for Vegeta's heat that was impending. They left Vegeta in the home alone until they would return.

Knowing he had a little while until Paragus and Brolli came back, and he only had to clean both of his Masters' rooms for today, he smiled. Now he could fit a tiny bit of training in today as well as perhaps a little nap.

* * *

Eventually, landing in the small village, Kakarrotto dropped his ki to a low power quickly, so the two men who were with his future mate the other day would not detect him. Not to mention if any other Saiyans were around they would not sense him on their scouters. Quickly, glancing around, he saw no other Saiyans around, nor did he sense any either. He continued walking to the house he saw them enter the day before.

Kakarrotto flew up to the nearest window that was not boarded up. Seeing it was halfway open, he quietly slid it the rest of the way and climbed in. Standing in the room, he glanced around and noticed that it was not very big, and that there seemed to be many bloodstains. They were concentrated especially on a small mat situated in one of the corners.

Walking up to the mat, he lifted it up to his nose and was overwhelmed by the smell of not just old blood, but fresh too. In addition, a spicy scent was present that would be delightful to his senses if the other two were not overpowering it so much. Deciding he had spent enough time in the room, he glanced around one last time. Nothing but a small box and a small lamp came into view, so he exited the room.

* * *

After a quick sparring match against an invisible enemy only he could see, Vegeta decided that he should depart and clean his _Master's_ and Brolli's bedrooms before they returned, and administer another beating for not following orders. Sighing quietly to himself, he walked slowly up the stairs in no hurry to get the job done with his tail hanging limply behind him expressing his emotions.

Up the cold stone stairs to the level his _Master's_ bedroom was, Vegeta turned the corner and accidentally bumped into something solid. Sitting on the floor in a daze for a few seconds, he quickly, and gently, rubbed his nose from where the bump mainly hit and then noticed the feet standing in front of his view. Slowly, he glanced up, and recognized the man from the bar the other day in front of him, who was staring at him in shock and a bit of worry. He made no noise or movement for a moment, for his brain was trying to sort out why he was here and if it was to beat on him for the accident the other day.

* * *

It was minutes before Kakarrotto exited the small room, and walked slowly down the corridor, looking around with interest. Noticing another door to a room to his right, he turned to it and grabbed hold of the metal doorknob. Slowly spinning it, he pushed and opened the door. Peering in, he noticed that this room was furnished with a rather large bed in the center. Some red curtains hung in front of a large window to the left. A small wooden desk sat by the side of the bed with a lamp and a big book underneath it. Walking further inside the room, he noticed an animal fur rug spread on the floor.

In continuing his scan further around, he also saw another door connected to the room. Walking over to it, he opened and discovered an en-suite bathroom connected to the room. Once again, he closed the door, and he could not help but notice how much more pleasant this room seemed to live in compared to the one he first entered. Shrugging mentally to himself, he decided to think about that later, because right now, he wanted to find his future mate.

Emerging from the room after closing the door, he saw another chamber further along. This space too he entered, and glancing in noted that while this one was not as nice as the second room, was still in better condition than the first. The present space held a large bed also, but at the left side of the room instead of the middle. At the right side of the room were a doublewide closet and similarly to the other room, a fur rug lay on the floor. Apart from those items, there was nothing else decorating the room.

Exiting the room, he closed the door and continued down the path. About to turn a corner, he collided with something, but managed to stop himself from stumbling. Glancing down to look at what he bumped into, he could not help the shocked expression that covered his face shortly as he saw his future mate sitting on the floor with a stunned expression. Unable to tear his eyes away from the pitiful, yet beautiful, sight, he watched as the young man, at first, rubbed his nose. Then, when the shorter youth noticed he was standing there, glanced up at him in shock.

Coming out of his daze, he offered his hand to help lift the young man up. Yet, seeing that he did not move, Kakarrotto decided to grab his arm and pull him up himself.

* * *

Standing on his feet, Vegeta stared at the man, while his mind raced with thoughts of what could be impending. He also considered what would be worse: Possible death by this stranger or slavery until he was mated to Brolli, and then following that who could tell.

* * *

Both Saiyans stared at each other, neither sure what to say at first, until Kakarrotto decided to ask one of the questions that was puzzling him. Smiling kindly at the young Saiyan to try not to make him more nervous, he asked, "tell me, what room is yours in this house, and who are those men who I saw you with at the bar the other night?"

Taken aback by the question, Vegeta swallowed nervously, and decided to answer, "the men I was with are Paragus and Brolli. He's the Saiyan with the scar over his eye who you saw come up to you at the bar yesterday to apologize for my mistake, and his son, Brolli." Then, swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued, "Paragus found me next to my father when he was killed and took me in as his servant because my father owed him money, which he was trying to pay back before he died. He planned to have me mate with his son when I go into my first heat at age sixteen. I'm not sure what his plans are after I mate Brolli though…" Pausing for a moment with a thoughtful look, he shook it off and continued, "the end room is my room. Paragus gave me it, as he did not think a slave would need anything else. The mat I was only given when I was six-years-old because Brolli said I needed something better than a stone cold, hard floor to sleep on."

* * *

Paragus and Brolli: Elsewhere

Grabbing the last of the fruit from the stools, Brolli trudged back to his father. After he stuffed the last pieces of fruit in the sack, he then gave it to his father and returned for the last item on the list to steal: The meat.

Hiding in the shadows quietly, and well camouflaged within the darkness, Brolli watched the owner of the meat stall carefully. He was waiting for a distraction so he could grab a few big chunks of meat from the stall for tonight's dinner. Not too long into the wait, the perfect distraction arrived; a young cub, about twelve-years-old, wearing some animal skin to cover the bare essentials and dirty, scruffy looking hair had tried to steal some decent clothes from a cloth store, and in his haste, had accidentally run into the meat stall owner.

Glaring at the man, the cub powered up a blast and fired it into the stall man's face. Burnt by the up-close blast, the stall owner curses, and along with the cloth stall owner, gave chase after the brat. Knowing this was the perfect time to steal the meat, he blasted out of the shadows. Quickly, he used his fast speed to grab an annicide (1). Next, he also seized two small chicken-like animals and a phacoquer (2). Shoving them in the square bag and throwing it over his back, Brolli leapt back into the shadows, and then proceeded to walk back to his father.

While watching his son walk back with the meat cast over his shoulder, Paragus picked up the bag of fruit. He took off into the air, headed back to his home where Vegeta was, and knew that his son would be following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the royal palace, Raditz was searching everywhere for the crown Prince. He was sweating bullets, not believing that he had fallen for the Prince's lie earlier. When he had questioned one of the guards stationed outside the royal conference room, he discovered there was no meeting transpiring between the King and Prince, and now he had lost him. After checking all seven training rooms in the palace, he had then headed to the spa rooms, as he knew Kakarrotto sometimes liked to relax in there when he had things on his mind. Opening the door, he spotted a spa employee named Yasai. Walking over, he questioned her, "have you seen Prince Kakarrotto in here today?"

With a shake of her head, she replied, "no, sorry Raditz, he hasn't been in here today. The last time I saw him was last week when his father, King Bardock, had made him attend the ball on Planet Siar."

Sighing, he thanked her quickly and walked on. "Where else could he be?" Raditz thought to himself. "The spa and the training rooms are his favorite place. If he isn't in there, the only other possible place I could think he may would be his room."

Deciding this is the best place he could think to look next, he rushed off down the halls and up the stairs. Whilst racing down the halls toward the Prince's quarters, he accidentally crashed into King Bardock.

Shock and embarrassment clearly written all over his face, he quickly put his arm over his chest and bowed to the King. Meanwhile, Nappa was trying not to laugh next to the King while he studied Raditz intently. "Why are you rushing around like that Raditz? And why aren't you with my son?"

Trying to think of an excuse quickly so he did not get in trouble for losing the Prince, Raditz replied, "Kakarrotto wanted me to check the sparring room. He wanted to get some more training done today and made me go down there to check that there was at least one empty room for us to spar in. You know how he sometimes gets carried away with his training." _'Whew, fast thinking, Raditz,'_ he secretly congratulated himself.

Raising a brow, the King stared at Raditz a few moments longer. Then, he shrugged and continued down the hall. Whilst watching the King carry on down the hall, Raditz noticed Nappa looking at him knowingly before following him.

After the King and his bodyguard, Nappa, were out of sight, Raditz rushed back off on his mission. This time, he was more careful to check if anyone else was coming so he did not run into them. "Please say the Prince is in his room," he silently begged the Saiyan Gods of Planet Plant.

* * *

Back in Paragus's home, Kakarrotto suddenly froze. Vegeta became confused, showing it with a glance directed to Kakarrotto. Seeing the glance directed towards him, Kakarrotto explained, "I sensed two power levels heading in this direction. I'm pretty sure it's Paragus and Brolli."

Vegeta's eyes widened to a huge size, and his skin suddenly went even paler than usual. "You have to go!" Vegeta said in alarm. "If Paragus catches you here, he will beat me even worse than usual. I'm not allowed to talk to other Saiyans, especially if I am alone." When Kakarrotto refused to move, Vegeta started to panic. "Move, you fool. Who knows what will happen to you if he catches you."

Vegeta rushed behind Kakarrotto and tried to push him. Getting the message, Kakarrotto sadly gazed at Vegeta, and then walked into Vegeta's room before he flew back to the castle.

_'How did he sense Paragus and Brolli coming? He was not wearing a scouter,'_ Vegeta wondered to himself. However, upon hearing the door slam, he rushed into Paragus's room, knowing full well he had not even cleaned any of it and that he had best start right that second, so the punishment was not as harsh. Nevertheless, he was sure he was going to get one anyway because he did not have either room done, as he usually did when his _Master_ got home.

* * *

Flying through the air, Kakarrotto hovered in front of the castle window. With a quick glance around, he saw nobody near, so he flew back in the room. Silently, he landed, then hastily changed out of his cloak to don his royal attire. Walking out of the room calmly, he made his way towards his room. Eventually, getting to his room in the palace, he grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it.

Stepping one foot in, he noticed Raditz looking under his bed. With a raised eyebrow, he silently stalked behind him and innocently said, "what are you doing, Raditz?" Amused, he watched Raditz slid out from looking under the bed, and in process, banging his head on it.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Raditz moaned, rubbing his head.

Then, spinning around, Raditz seized hold of one of Kakarrotto's hands. Very much like a mother would, he scolded, "where the hell did you disappear off to? I was looking for you everywhere! I searched all seven training rooms, the spa room, and even collided straight into your father on the search for you, which he then asked me where you were. I had to make up a quick lie because I couldn't just say I lost the Prince and have no idea where he went when I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, and make sure nothing happens to you!"

Quite shocked at his motherly outburst, Kakarrotto gave a cheeky smirk to his bodyguard, "aw, I never knew you cared so much. Sorry, I will never do it again, I promise," he said in a childish tone.

Going bright red, Raditz just crossed his arms and huffed, "so where did you go anyway?"

_'Damn, what do I tell him? I can't tell him I went to find the peasant from the club, even if he is my future mate.'_ "Um, I decided to go to the royal garden, I went fishing in the lake and then took a nap, and I guess I forgot the time, sorry," the Prince explained. _'Ah, good one, hopefully he will buy it.'_

"Well, why didn't you just tell me instead of worrying me all this time? For all I knew, you could have been captured by the Icejins who keep trying to threaten us, saying they will own our planet one day and all of us on it."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kakarrotto smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I just wanted time alone to think about what father told me about future bond-mates and didn't want to be disturbed." Then, the Prince added, "so now I'm back. How about some lunch then a spar?"

"You're on, Kakarrotto. And now, you're in a better mood, you better watch out. I may win this time," Raditz replied with a smirk.

"You're on!" Grabbing hold of the door, both Prince and bodyguard walked out of the Prince's bedroom. With a last thought to himself, _'I just hope my future mate is all right. He mentioned beatings. I swear if I see him hurt even more, I will not hesitate to do something about it.'_

* * *

As he stood in Paragus's room, knowing the man himself would be up any moment, Vegeta rushed to make the bed. Next, he quickly walked around the room, picking up any mess that was on the floor. Hearing the doorknob being grabbed hold of and slowly turned, Vegeta tried to keep a calm composure, even though inside he was shaking terribly. After, when he had turned around, Vegeta saw Brolli walk through the door to the room. Giving him a gentle smile, he exhaled gently. Vegeta tried to hide the relief that he felt inside that it was not Paragus.

"Vegeta? Why isn't my room tidy? Not that I mind too much. Why have you only tidied the floor and bed in my father's room? When he finds out, you know he will be angry, he will hurt you more, and I hate to see that done to you. Why haven't you done them, Vegeta? You're going to get in serious trouble."

"I—I… decided to take a quick nap while you were both gone knowing, I didn't get a very good sleep because of what Master Paragus did to me the night before. But I accidentally overslept and when I got up, I rushed into Master Paragus's room, but then I heard you both return by the door slamming…" Glancing up at Brolli, he saw a look of pity on his face and knew that Brolli would not scold him like Paragus would.

Sighing, quietly to himself, Brolli replied calmly, "Vegeta, I won't tell my father that you haven't made my bed and sorted out my room. Just, quickly do father's or you will be punished again. I will try to distract him so he does not come and check up on you for a while. Just try to do it quickly."

Glancing back up at Brolli, Vegeta gave a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Half an Hour Later…

Putting his Sake down, Paragus rose from the sofa and walked out of the living room to his destination: His bedroom. He wanted to change into some better clothes, considering the ones he was wearing had blood over them from the meat he and Brolli had stolen that day.

Oblivious to his father heading off to his room, where Vegeta was still cleaning, Brolli was in the kitchen, making himself a snack. This was because he knew Vegeta was busy and Brolli knew he could not train also, as he needed to keep an eye on his father so he did not head to his room where Vegeta was still cleaning. Unfortunately, while making his food, he had been daydreaming about claiming Vegeta. Too occupied with thought of saving him from his father's enslavement, he failed to notice his father had risen and left the room, heading towards Vegeta.

Standing in front of his bedroom door, Paragus grabbed the handle, pushing open the door. He watched Vegeta in his room, still doing his chores. With his right eye twitching, he knew the boy should have been done an hour ago. He grabbed his shoulder and roughly spun Vegeta around to face him forcefully.

* * *

(1) Annicide: A dinosaur type of animal that are quite dumb but very vicious when threatened.

(2) Phacoquer: A creature that looks similar to a hog but is as big as a horse and spits poison at you, which can easily kill a Saiyan if they are not careful to avoid the poison.

TBC…

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By: Julesie

Beta by: Various

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, The characters are just being borrowed for my story!

Note: This is my first multi chapter fic so I hope you all enjoy it and its yaoi goodness!

Chapter warning: Sex between two males

* * *

Dropping the cloth Vegeta was holding, he stared up fearfully at Paragus. He had not heard anyone enter the room until someone roughly grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around.

"Why the hell aren't you finished cleaning my room, you useless piece of shit? You should of finished mine an hour ago and be finishing cleaning Brolli's up right now! What the hell have you been doing? Relaxing? Making a mockery out of my kindness to look after you when I could of let you die when your father did. Answer me, you piece of shit!"

"I… I…" Vegeta stammered. Trembling, Vegeta did not know whether to tell the truth or lie. However, he knew if he told the truth he would have to leave out the part about the cloaked man earlier unless he wanted to get in even worse trouble than he was already in. Therefore, to protect Kakarrotto, he decided to lie.

"Spit it out then. What the fuck have you been doing all this time?" Paragus hollered while grabbing Vegeta's hair roughly.

"I—I—I… we—went to take a nap when you and—and Brolli left, b—but I overslept," Vegeta replied softly whilst biting his lip from the pain in his scalp from his hair being grabbed.

"You decided to take a fucking nap, and you overslept!!" Paragus shouted, growing louder with each word, increasing his grip on Vegeta's hair. Vegeta winced from the pain, but tried not to show any more weakness to his Master.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't get a good night's sleep last night because of the beatings so I decided to take a nap earlier, so I could do my job better…"

"That's no fucking excuse; the beating was to teach you not to go and cross me again and what do you go and fucking do? You cross me again! You never learn and I will continue beating you until it gets through to that slow brain of yours!"

Dragging Vegeta out of his own room by his hair, Paragus stalked down the hall and entered Vegeta's room, before roughly shoving the poor young man to the floor face first. As he attempted to get back up, Vegeta froze when he felt a hand on his delicate tail. Turning his head around slightly, he saw his Master with a cruel smirk on his face. The next thing he knew was an awful pain spasm through his tail and straight up his spine from where Paragus was squeezing his tail in his grip harshly.

"Do—Don't pl—please, I didn't mean to—to oversleep," Vegeta managed to stutter through the harsh grip on his tail, slowly feeling weaker from the pain jolting through his body.

Harshly, he glared down at the young man, before he cracked Vegeta's delicate tailbones in his fist. Satisfied, he grinned, when he saw Vegeta curl up in pain and whimper from the snap of bones. Letting go of the tail, he towered over the cowering form and snarled in disgust. After toeing Vegeta over with his boot, he curled his hand into a fist and punched Vegeta roughly all over his body, mainly targeting his face and ribs.

"This ..._punch_... should ..._punch_... teach you ..._punch_..._kick_... to ..._punch_... not slack…" Paragus grunted with each blow. Just then, Brolli interrupted Paragus' rant and beatings on Vegeta.

"Father, what are you doing!?" Brolli shouted while running up to Vegeta and standing in front of his father to stop his beating on his little mate. "If you keep beating him harshly, he will die or be crippled. I understand you need to punish him, but do it another way. Besides, I let him have the extra time to clean your room, if you must punish anyone, let it be me."

"Fine, Brolli. I will not continue his punishment… for today, but tell him when he wakes up that I will not stop punishing him just because you interrupted today. Besides, I don't want my son's future mate to be a paralyzed weakling." Paragus then turned around and exited out of the room by the door. Walking down the hallway, he thought to himself, '_besides, I need both you, my son, and Vegeta strong enough to kill the King and the Prince so I can become the most powerful and feared King in the galaxy.' _Smirking at the thought, Paragus headed back down the stairs.

* * *

As he turned back around to the curled up figure of Vegeta lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Brolli sighed to himself. Kneeling down, he gently picked up Vegeta's bruised and battered body and carried him to his bed mat. Gently, he placed him down, and then checked over all the injuries. Seeing most of it wasn't too bad for a Saiyan's body to handle, he then examined Vegeta's tail, and winced when he saw how limp and broken it was. While lifting the tail up, he stared at it, angry at his father's brutal ways.

_'There's other ways he can get Vegeta to do chores rather than beat him, I think he just likes to feel that he's in control…' _Brolli mused sadly. Curling the tail down gently over Vegeta's lap, Brolli arose, and then headed to the door. With one last glance back at Vegeta, he exited the room.

* * *

The Next Day…

After eating the morning's breakfast, both Prince Kakarrotto and Raditz had decided the night before, that they were going to camp out tonight. Usually, the Prince was not allowed outside the castle grounds. Unless it was to elite parties, or on the special occasion such as his birthday, where he went to the club outside of the castle. Kakarrotto had come up with this idea and with a little persuasion to his best friend. They had packed their stuff up before they came down for breakfast so they would be ready.

Once they exited the dining room, they both headed up into their sleeping quarters, splitting off to go into separate rooms. Grabbing his case of items he would need for camping, Kakarrotto put them on his luxurious bed. While walking into the en-suite bathroom, he glanced at himself, remembering that he had told Raditz to change his look so neither of them would be recognized as the Prince and his bodyguard. As he stood in front of the mirror, he scrutinized his appearance, _'hm, I need to hide my hair somehow or change the way it looks.'_ Among his items, he noticed a black bandana that he had bought from the market stalls the other day. Picking it up, he walked back to the mirror and, again, standing before it, he tied it around his head. He noticed it hid most of his hair apart from a few bangs, and decided it worked well. With a satisfied expression, he walked out of the bathroom and to his clothes closet.

Kakarrotto, whilst looking through the closet pushed loads of posh and expensive clothes out of the way in his hunt for plain Saiyan clothing.

Brows furrowed when he could not seem to find any. _'I'm sure I had at least some common clothes.'_ Sliding more outfits out of the way, he noticed some black gi pants right at the back. With a smile, he fished them out of the cupboard and put them on his bed, looking back in he pushed more things around. After a few minutes of searching, Kakarrotto could not find a single top, that did not appear overly expensive. _'Well, I guess I could see if Raditz has a top I could wear.'_

Exiting his room, Kakarrotto knocked on the bedroom door next to his. After a few moments, the door opened and Raditz was standing there in front of him, with his hair secured with two leather bands. Once he stepped aside to let the Prince in, Raditz then walked back over to his clothes on the bed and started choosing what clothes out of the selection he was going to be wearing later.

"Raditz, do you have any spare tops I could wear? I found some gi pants, but I don't have any non-fancy or expensive-looking tops that can go with them."

"Oh, sure, my Prince. Just look in the clothes cupboard. I have quite a few nice ones that should fit you that you can wear."

"Thank you, Raditz." Crossing over to the cupboard, Kakarrotto looked through the tops. He spotted a maroon one that appeared as if it would fit him. Extracting it, he turned to Raditz, saying, "Raditz, I got this top from your lot that I'm going to try on and see if it fits, see you shortly." Not waiting for a reply, Kakarrotto strode back into his room. After removing his royal clothes, Kakarrotto changed into the borrowed top and pants.

Once back at the mirror to inspect his new look, he smiled, liking what he saw. Next, grabbing his small bag of items to take on the camping trip, he exited his room to wait for Raditz.

* * *

Back at Raditz's room again, he noticed that his friend had just finished packing and was ready to leave himself. After watching Raditz step outside, they both departed the castle, having told King Bardock that Kakarrotto was going to be busy studying all day today and tomorrow and was not to be disturbed by anybody. In addition, they pointed out Raditz would be staying with him to make sure he did all the work needed.

* * *

Exiting the castle by one of the rooms located in the back, both Raditz and Kakarrotto took to the air. High in the sky, they flew, trying to keep their ki low so as not to be noticed on the scouters of palace guards. After they cruised at a steady speed for about two hours, Kakarrotto noticed a nice-looking camping ground where a few other Saiyans were camping out too coming into view. Swooping down low, the pair landed in an area close to the other Saiyans, but still far enough to be noticed without attracting too much attention. Once they set their belongings down, Kakarrotto decided to go hunt for some food, whilst Raditz gathered some wood to set up a fire.

* * *

_'Hm, I fancy some fish for dinner tonight; wonder if Raditz would rather have red meat thought? Aw, well, if he does, I will go hunt for some more food after the fish.'_

With a quick glance around to make sure nobody was looking, Kakarrotto took off his bandana and dove into the lake with all his clothes still on. Whilst in the water, he hunted around, trying to spot a nice, big fish to kill for dinner.

_'Hm, just little fish so far, I better swim further down,'_ continuing swimming around, all he saw in his sight were little fish, not big enough for one Saiyan, let alone two. _'Aw, come on, don't say there's only little ones,' _Kakarrotto thought with a pout on his face.

Feeling something shoot past him quickly, Kakarrotto spun around and noticed a huge fish swimming at him fast. Its big, sharp teeth opened and readied to rip at his skin. Powering up slightly, he waited for the fish to try and strike at him once more. Just as it charged forward and attempted to bite him, Kakarrotto dodged out of the way and grabbed the fish by the tail. Powering up a blast, he aimed it at the fish's head. After he released the blast, it collided straight with the fish's skull to explode, and the fish hung limply in Kakarrotto's hands.

_'Ah, perfect, this should do nicely.'_

Swimming back up, he resurfaced from the lake. Kakarrotto inhaled quickly as he hovered out of the water, carrying the fish over his back. Quickly, ki drying himself and his clothes, he landed before he put the fish down. He bent over and picked up the bandana he set aside earlier to wrap it back over his hair. Then, picking the fish back up, he headed back to Raditz, satisfied with his catch.

* * *

Once he landed back at camp, he spotted Raditz sitting in front of a toasty fire. "Hey, Raditz, how's fish for dinner?"

Glancing up from the fire, Raditz grinned widely to the Prince. "Hey, that's great, Kakarrotto; we haven't had fish in ages!" Raditz spoke with happiness clearly heard in his voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm glad you don't mind; I wasn't sure if you would have preferred some red meat."

"Nah, fish sounds good, my Prince," he agreed. Grabbing a large stick, Raditz pierced it through the fish and then Kakarrotto placed it over the fire. They both sat down to unwind as they waited for it to cook.

While relaxing, Raditz noticed a very beautiful Saiyan walking past with another Saiyan male. Staring at them walking past, he mused about mates, _'I never found mine yet. I wonder if my Prince will ever find his.' _ With a quick glimpse over to the prince, who was watching the fish cook with a hungry look in his eyes, he decided to include mating in the conversation, "Kakarrotto?"

"Hm? What is it, Raditz?" Kakarrotto replied without taking his eyes off the cooking fish.

"I was just looking over at that Saiyan couple there," he said while cocking his head in the direction of the duo. "They look like a happy twosome and I was just thinking that I can't wait until I get my own mate. How about you?"

Glancing up from the fish to the couple walking past, he replied, "yeah… I just hope it all turns out all right."

"Huh? What do you mean, my Prince?"

"Hm…" _ 'Damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud,' _Kakarrotto remarked mentally to himself. _'Better make an excuse, quick.' _ Aloud, he babbled, "oh, I mean, you know… if I find the man in my dreams as my mate, if my dad will not mind. You remember what I said about him?"

"Oh, right; well, I'm sure it will be okay. It's best not to worry about it, besides, you may never find him and end up with someone else."

Staring back at the fish, Kakarrotto replied without thinking, "hm, oh, I already know where he is."

Eyes wide to his prince, Raditz turned around and replied, shocked, "you do?"

Turning back to Raditz, Kakarrotto saw him staring at him with his jaw agape. His guard's eyes were round as saucers with an astonished expression on his face. "I do what?"

"Know where your future mate is!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kakarrotto thought back to the last few things he had said, and realized he accidentally told Raditz he knew where his bond-mate was because he had been distracted by the fish cooking in front of him.

"Um, yes," Kakarrotto admitted sheepishly.

"Then why isn't he with us now? For all you know, he could be anywhere by now because you left him!" Raditz replied with his voice slowly getting higher in volume.

"We—Well, when I met him, I didn't know he was my bond-mate…"

"Well, surely he lives in the castle or works in the castle. So why don't you just get him?" Raditz questioned.

"He—He's not… from the—the castle."

"Well, how can he not be? You aren't allowed anywhere else and this is the first time we have sneaked out, so unless he's an alien from another planet we visited with your father, he can't. Wait a moment… your birthday, we were allowed out for your birthday. Was—Was he someone from the bar?" Raditz questioned, his mind finally piecing together clues to who the Prince's mate could be.

Glancing down at his lap, Kakarrotto decided he might as well trust in his friend and tell him, "yeah. You remember that young man who spilt his drinks on me at the bar?" With a quick glance to Raditz, he saw him nod, and then continued, "well, it turns out he was my future mate, but before I even got his name, one of the men he was with made him go back to where they were sitting…"

"So, you don't know where he is now, then?" Raditz inquired.

"Well… you know when I went off alone for a while and you waited at the bar for me until I returned?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, it was because I saw all three of them leaving, so I decided to follow just to see where they lived. Because, for some reason, I felt pulled towards the younger male, before finding out he was my soul-mate, that is. Anyway, after following them for a while, I found the village where they lived. It wasn't very full. I don't think many Saiyans lived there as it was quite run down. Well, in the village, I saw them enter the biggest and least scruffy, run-down-looking house there, and so I kept the location in mind for future reference," Kakarrotto explained.

"I see. You were pulled towards him because in some part of your subconscious, you knew he was your future mate and that was why you decided to track them down to see where he lived."

Smelling something burning, they turned to see the fish was ready. Kakarrotto seized it from the flame it was roasting over and he and Raditz started sharing it. After all of the fish was consumed, they carried on with the conversation.

"So, do you think you will go to where your mate lives and claim him?" Raditz asked.

"I want to, Raditz, but I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Oh? How come, my Prince?"

"Well, I do want to get him out of the condition he lives in. However, if we keep disappearing from being seen around the castle like usual, I'm sure my father will get suspicious. I think I'm going to try and find some information on my mysterious little mate, like his name, etc. and why he is stuck being a slave under his master before I get him out, and that way, my father won't be as suspicious…"

"I see… I hope everything goes right for you, my Prince."

Opening up their camping bags, both Prince and bodyguard went to sleep for the night, under the star-studded skies of Planet Plant. Both were happy that they had both managed to get some time away from the palace.

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

It was the morning of Vegeta's sixteenth birthday. Both Brolli and Paragus had been up the night before making sure that everything went according to plan today. They had bought all the essentials that may be needed for Vegeta's heat.

* * *

Vegeta was currently sitting on his mat in the corner of the bedroom, drenched with sweat from his heat and feeling very restless. He had heard Paragus and Brolli talking about his heat many times lately, but never understood what it was himself. Unfortunately, he had never got the chance to have much explained to him in his young life about Saiyans because his father had died when he was still too young to learn these things. Also, Paragus had never even attempted to teach him, so the weird feeling throughout his body was as scary as it was annoying. Although he wanted it to end, he wasn't sure how. He had a bad feeling that it couldn't end well, though.

* * *

"Well, Brolli, it seems the day has come for you to finally claim your mate during his heat. All our planning has finally worked and soon we shall both have what we want," Paragus muttered, trying to keep the excitement out of his tone of voice and as normal as he possibly could.

"Yes, father. I can finally claim the cub I have loved since I first met him," Brolli replied, not at all trying to hide the anticipation he felt at that moment.

"Of course. But first, I want you to take these two items," Paragus replied, handing a blindfold and ki cuffs to his son.

"Why the items, father?" Brolli replied curiously, slightly raising an eyebrow towards his father.

"I have set up a room for both you and Vegeta to consummate your mating bond and I would rather Vegeta not know where this room is because I have kept it hidden from you both all these years. It is the best room in my house and used only for special occasions such as this," Paragus replied with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh, but if I have never been in the room, how will I even find it myself?"

Rolling his eyes at his son, Paragus replied, "I will show you where the room is, and then you can go and get Vegeta."

Brolli followed his father out of the room, slightly curious as to where this mysterious room could be that he was sure he must have been seen at least once in his lifetime living in the building. After a short walk through the ground floor of the house, Paragus stopped to a door leading outside.

"Father… why are we leaving the house? I thought you said the room was in the house," Brolli questioned, totally puzzled at what his father was doing.

Stopping for a moment, Paragus wheeled around towards his son and replied, "it is in the house, you just have to exit the front door to get to it, which is why I know you, nor Vegeta, have been there." Smirking to himself, he turned back around and carried on walking with Brolli again closely trailing behind.

While outside, Paragus turned a corner at the side of the house and strode up a small alley between his and an abandoned house next door. Walking forward a few more feet, Paragus kneels down and used some ki to cut down an old bush growing in the way. Throwing the bush to the side, he then picks up a big piece of wood, throwing that also to the side, he put his hand into his pocket and took out a silver key, placing it into a lock, he turned it once and it clicked open.

Paragus then handed the key to his son, "keep that so after you have finished mating with the brat, you can lock the room back up." After Brolli had taken the key, Paragus then pushed open two metal doors and floated down to the ground with Brolli floating behind him. Once both had landed on the floor, Paragus walked forward a few more steps and then put his hand up to a scanning device on the wall, after his hand had been recognized the door whooshed open and Paragus turned on a light just on the inside of the door.

Brolli watched from behind his father quietly and curiously. As soon as the lights had switched on, he stared in shock, awe, and amazement at the scene in front of him. The room was huge, about as big as the whole house if you made it all into one room. There was a giant king-sized bed in the middle of the room with purple silk sheets, with at least, from Brolli's guess, twenty small pillows and two large ones decorating it. The room itself was a light red and had various wall sconces decorated around the room that caused a beautiful glow that Brolli had never seen before.

Glancing around further into the chamber, he noticed a wide screen TV perched atop an entertainment unit with various DVDs stacked on the shelves. Underfoot, the carpet was made of a soft type of fur from an animal that Brolli was not sure even lived on Planet Plant.

Striding up to the bed, Brolli sat down. It was very bouncy and soft, a perfect place to consummate his impending bond with his mate. Reaching across from the bed, he pulled open a drawer to a desk that was next to the bed. Inside, Brolli saw his father had placed some items that could be used during Vegeta's heat, along with some lube. Smiling, he shut the drawer and got up off the bed to approach his father, still standing in the doorway.

"This room's perfect, father. But how did you get all this stuff and why did you never tell me about the room?" Brolli asked, slightly puzzled.

"I bought most of this stuff when I was younger before you were born. The rest of it I stole from market stalls in the first-class market, and I never intended to ever show you this room. But I don't want you mating in the brat's room and your room isn't ideal enough, so I decided to let you use this room, but don't ruin it," Paragus ended his speech by glaring at his son in warning.

"I promise, I won't, father. Thank you," Brolli replied, smiling softly.

"Good, now go get Vegeta and I will leave you two alone."

Paragus and Brolli both left the room with different purposes. Brolli's aim was to go and get Vegeta, while Paragus had departed to the local bar to leave his son alone for a while.

* * *

Standing in front of Vegeta's door, Brolli was slightly nervous, but very excited. The time had finally come to claim the young cub, and all the punishment and horror he had seen his father inflict upon the young beauty could finally stop. He had a plan to eventually kill his father and overthrow the King and Prince. After all, without the stupid bands effectively caging both of them, they could easily beat the King and Prince. Once that was done, both him and his mate could become the new King and Queen and help the Saiyans become the strongest race in the galaxy.

With that thought in mind, Brolli grabbed the doorknob to Vegeta's room and pushed it open. Walking into the room, he saw the most delicious sight, Vegeta was lying there on his mat, spread out with his clothes ripped off apart from some briefs covering his bare essentials. Body glistening from sweat, Brolli slowly crept up to Vegeta, seeing him panting and slightly squirming with a glazed over look in his eyes.

Quietly, he knelt down and whispered to Vegeta not to panic as he was going to make him feel better soon, but first he had to put a blindfold on him. Not getting any response, he put the blindfold on Vegeta and then picked him up. Carrying him out of his bedroom and towards the secret room, he decided not to put the cuffs on Vegeta, as he felt there was no point.

* * *

**_Brolli's POV_**

Stepping into the room, Brolli walked over to the king-sized bed and gently set his beautiful and precious burden down on the bed. He stared at him lovingly for a few moments before he too climbed alongside him.

Brolli hovered over the smaller body beneath him, not touching, just admiring. He noticed Vegeta's eyes held a faraway expression and he sweated profusely, most likely a side effect of the heat. Brolli decided he had best get started; he needed to claim this beautiful creature presented before him before he came from just from staring at his companion.

Brolli leaned down, pressing his nose to Vegeta's neck, feeling the fluttering pulse beneath the skin, and smelling the arousing scent coming off the smaller Saiyan in waves. Savoring the taste, he licked the skin as he relaxed and allowed his body to cover the warm one on the bed. He growled as Vegeta squirmed, causing his thigh to rub against Brolli's hard sex.

The wriggling wasn't helping him be gentle at all. It was turning him on even more but he refused to be rough with his lovers first time in heat and really didn't want to hurt him either. Slowly, he leaned down and chastely kissed Vegeta's forehead, then, leaning back up, he just smiled, trying his best to be gentle.

He lowered his lips and peppered kisses all over Vegeta's face. Focusing on this simple task as he let his tail trail up and stroke over Vegeta's heaving side. His hands cupped the smaller Saiyan's face, stroking strong cheekbones as he brought them together for their first kiss. Their lips slowly slid together in a slow, shy dance.

Vegeta's lips felt soft like a petal. It was also obvious that it was his first try kissing someone as it was a bit clumsy, but still very nice. Pulling away, Brolli smiled gently at the blinded beauty. He withdrew, deciding to take off his clothing so he wouldn't have to pause as he worked them up to the main event. His dark, lustful eyes never left the gorgeous creature beneath him as he tossed his outfit uncaringly over one side of the bed. He leaned in, purring as he made skin-to-skin contact, eyes rolling into his head at the sensation. Vegeta also responded with a pleased moan and Brolli decided he needed to watch Vegeta's eyes as they continued their lovemaking.

Brolli brought up his slightly trembling hands, slipping one beneath Vegeta's head as the other stroked the smaller Saiyan's neck. He slowly untied the blindfold his father had asked him to put on his future mate, pulling it away and looking into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta blinked many times, adjusting to the light, and then his gaze fell to Brolli. Brolli in turn, smiled at him, but his smile faltered. Why was Vegeta looking so shocked and… surprised?

* * *

**_Vegeta's POV_**

Vegeta just laid there momentarily astonished. He knew deep down it was impossible especially as he hadn't seen the stranger in two months, but his mind dismissed that fact. Blindly, he imagined the cloaked stranger as the one administering all these delightful touches to him.

He squirmed when a large, hard body lay against him, frustrated by the clothing between them. Vegeta imagined what the stranger would look like naked, he would be beautiful, and no one that kind could not be. He sighed softly at the lips on his face, trembling under that feather light touch, needing more than that. The heat demanded it.

Softly, Vegeta groaned at the touch of a soft tail over the sensitive skin of his side. He wanted to return the pleasurable favor, but his body felt so heavy, he could barely move it, so he lay back and hoped the cloaked man would end this torture. Quietly, he whimpered as the body above his moved away, but at the sound of rustling clothing, he calmed. He moaned as he felt the skin of the man on his own, sighing as the touches returned. He felt the blindfold being removed and he was eager to see the face of the man above him.

Vegeta laid there, staring in surprise to see Brolli as the man who was lovingly touching him during his heat. Although he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't the cloaked stranger, he still desired Brolli's touch. The heat was becoming more unbearable and he just wanted—Well, he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted, but he did.

* * *

Brolli watched as Vegeta's eyes changed from surprised and disappointed to accepting in the breath of a moment. Brolli didn't think about the expression, not now that Vegeta was laying back and giving him free reign… and he definitely planned to take advantage of that, and bring them both as much pleasure as he could so Vegeta would never want anyone else.

Slowly, Brolli leaned down and kissed Vegeta fully on the lips again. Sighting lightly, he pulled back and his head dipped towards Vegeta's nipples. He licked the right nipple and then blew over it gently, causing it to rise lightly. Then, he moved to the left and repeated the same thing, watching as Vegeta's body slowly trembled from the slight coldness on his overall heated frame.

Brolli sucked one nipple into his mouth, lightly running his tongue around the pebbled nub. Grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin, he smirked when Vegeta arched his back in reaction, desiring more of Brolli's touch.

His other arm moved towards Vegeta's tail that was lying at the side of the bed. He gently held it in his hand. Then, he raised his mouth from Vegeta's nipple to his lips and gave him a quick kiss, whilst ruffling the fur on Vegeta's tail, causing the cub to gasp. Pressing his advantage, he plunged his tongue into Vegeta's mouth.

Brolli swirled his tongue around the sweet mouth beneath his own, growling at the taste. He began to rub his body against Vegeta, letting his own erection slide back and forth along Vegeta's, delighted the smaller Saiyan was enjoying this as much as he was.

Slowly, Vegeta's tongue started playing with his own, he knew he was starting to get even more excited, but tried to force it down, still not wanting to harm the small beauty beneath him. Slowly, Brolli pulled away from Vegeta, hearing a moan of loss, but instead dipped his head down to Vegeta's erection and he started licking the pre-cum off the tip of it. He could feel Vegeta squirming and knew that it felt torturous to him during his heat. Decided to stop his tortures to the lithe body under him, he took Vegeta's erection into his mouth.

Brolli ran his tongue up and down the erection in his hand, slowly stroking it as he sucked gently on the mushroom-shaped head in his mouth. He shuddered at the taste and the sounds erupting from Vegeta's mouth. He couldn't take much more. Pulling his face away from Vegeta's groin, he sat up and slowly leaned over to the nearby desk. For a moment, he stopped and opened a drawer to pull out some lube. Then, he lathered up his fingers of one hand with the lube and lowered them to Vegeta's puckered entrance, returning to his feast to distract the smaller Saiyan.

Whilst the little one was distracted, he slowly slipped one finger into Vegeta's entrance. He felt Vegeta freeze for a moment and then start to squirm a bit underneath him. Slowly, he put a second finger into Vegeta's entrance and started to scissor with his fingers. Finally, he added one last finger in and slowly stroked in and out of Vegeta's entrance to get it used to the feeling, he then pulled his fingers out, and he heard a slight whimper of loss from Vegeta.

He leaned over Vegeta's body and kissed him on the lips once more; whilst his other hand snaked down to gently grab Vegeta's tail. Slowly, he started to stroke the brown fur on the tail back and forth to keep Vegeta's mind preoccupied whilst he slowly entered his love's entrance with his erection. He moaned at the tightness and heat of the small body beneath him and waiting for a moment for Vegeta's body to adjust, he stopped all movement. A second later, Vegeta pushed back on Brolli's cock, showing he was ready to continue.

Brolli's body trembled as he slowly pulled out; holding himself above Vegeta on shaking arms so he could watch and make sure Vegeta was enjoying this experience as much as he was. He pressed back in, growling at the friction on his cock and the warmth that gripped him just right.

Slowly, he started thrusting in a bit quicker in his pace, but still not as fast as a usual Saiyan couple would, as he was still slightly wary of Vegeta's past injuries on his petite body that his father had caused him.

His control wavered as Vegeta began responding more. His little lover's hands slowly lifted and gripped his shoulders as he increased his pace. A startled gasp from Vegeta caused Brolli to pause, worried he had hurt Vegeta. However, the smaller Saiyan groaned unhappily when he stopped their lovemaking. He tried to thrust his own hips up to gain movement again. Brolli hadn't known what he had done, but he kept the same angle and started thrusting again, hoping for the same reaction from Vegeta.

Once again, Vegeta arched up into him when his erection dragged across a particular spot inside his body. Brolli shuddered at the sight of Vegeta lost in pleasure… this was better than anything he could have hoped for. He groaned and sat up, bringing Vegeta with him so he sat on the bed, thrusting up into his kneeling lover. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Brolli's thick neck, crying out into his ear as this angle allowed for more thrusts against his prostate. Brolli buried his face into the crook of Vegeta's neck, bouncing the smaller Saiyan on his erection, feeling heat pool low in his belly, signaling his end was near… but he wanted Vegeta to get there first.

Brolli kissed up and down the soft skin against his lips, using his hands to clutch Vegeta's buttocks to help continue their movements. His tail he brought around to wrap around Vegeta's cock, letting his soft fur and tight grip pleasure his lover even more. Their movements sped up as they neared their respective ends. Vegeta suddenly arched his back nearly to the point his head touched the bed as he came, warm wetness spraying across Brolli's torso.

Brolli brought Vegeta's neck back to his mouth, nibbling on the skin, preparing to bite it. He growled as the muscles around his cock shuddered in pleasure and he bit down hard as he coated Vegeta's delicious inside with his cum, body wracked with shudders as the pleasure consumed him.

Brolli slumped back, head hanging off the side of the bed with Vegeta cradled in his arms. He panted, trying to get his breath and body back under his control and to gather his scattered thoughts. Amazing, what a mind-blowing orgasm can do to a person. After a few minutes, he pushed himself up, keeping his passed out lover in his arms. He pulled back the covers of the bed, settling them both down under the sheets. He focused on Vegeta's breathing and let that lull him into a deep, sated sleep.

* * *

TBC…

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By: Julesie

Beta by: LMK and Co. Productions

Note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I have been having problems in real life that I have been sorting out involving the hospital and other such things, I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter but chapter 5 makes up for it in length.

* * *

Three Months Later…

It had been three months since Prince Kakarrotto had gotten any time free to do anything he wanted without his duties getting in the way. His father had been dragging him along to many planets to expand the culture and meet many new acquaintances that could prove helpful for the planet, along with that he had been busy with his studying about becoming a King. Luckily, his father had told him he had some spare time and because he hadn't been able to meet his mate again or find anything out about the young man in the past three months that he wanted to, he had planned to do that today.

Coming out of his bedroom and walking a few steps to the room next to his that his bodyguard was in, Kakarrotto put a black brief case he was carrying with him under his armpit and knocked on the door. Hearing a shuffle inside, he waited. After a few moments, he heard the door be grabbed and then watched it turn. Standing in front of him was Raditz, half asleep and rubbing his eyes whilst yawning.

"Morning, Prince Kakarrotto. What's up?" Raditz asked with a sleepy voice.

"My father has finally given me some free time and I was going to try to find some information on my soon-to-be-mate. Do you think you could try to cover me if my father needs me at all?"

"Sure, my Prince. I'm glad you finally got some time to find the information. I wish you good luck," Raditz replied whilst giving a brief hug to the Prince.

"Thank you. It shouldn't be too hard when all births are recorded as well as information on the cub and his parents." Directing a smile to Raditz quickly, Kakarrotto then turned around and headed down the hall.

Walking through the palace, Kakarrotto stopped in front of a door. The door was to a room with no guards, there was no need for them because it was just a spare room with nothing of importance inside – apart from a few old broken training machines and weights. Walking into the room, Kakarrotto quietly closed the door behind him and, walking up to the window, he flew out. Hovering in the air, he slowly lowered himself next to the baby birthing chambers building. He knew the building like the back of his hand and knew where most people were and at what time. Climbing into a back window to the building, making sure to be careful not to hit the brief case he was carrying on anything, Kakarrotto stood in a room with a large computer. Knowing no one was here at the moment, he put the brief case down and kneeled down in front of it, he took out a laptop. Getting out a wire, he then plugged it into the side of the other computer and then, grabbing a chair, he searched for the information he needed on the mysterious beauty who would be his mate.

Soon the computer had loaded fully. Kakarrotto clicked on a file filled with information on any of the cubs born on Planet Plant. Glancing up, Kakarrotto clicked another file, which was filled with the more recent births. Looking down at the keyboard, the Prince typed in the search option to find any cubs born in the past twenty years. He wasn't sure of his mate's real age, although Kakarrotto was sure he was younger than he was, but decided it best to make the computer look through any cubs aged from fourteen to twenty-years-old. Soon the information had loaded a list of cubs with some information and their birth pictures showed on the screen before him. Kakarrotto downloaded all the information onto his laptop computer to save it so he could check through it later with Raditz. The cub's name just had to be on the list somewhere…

Sitting and waiting for the computer download to his laptop to complete, Kakarrotto sighed. It was sure boring. He wished he didn't have to sit and do nothing while waiting for it to finish, but there was nothing else to do. Finally, five minutes later, the downloading from the main computer to his laptop had completed. Hearing the beep to prove this, Kakarrotto smirked, but soon it turned into a large grin. Jumping up from his sitting position, Kakarrotto cleared any evidence that he had looked in the files on the cubs and shut down the computer. Next, he moved towards his laptop, opening the case back up, Kakarrotto saved the files on the laptop and shut it down too. He then placed it back inside the carrier case and quickly headed out of the room, thankful that no one had caught him. He knew he would get a big telling off from his father for looking at information that is only supposed to be known by the King himself and the main workers in the baby chambers.

* * *

Later, both Kakarrotto and Raditz were sitting in Raditz's bedroom with two laptops on the bed in front of them. Earlier, Kakarrotto had sent the same information from his computer to Raditz and they were both going to look through half each to cut down the time in the search.

* * *

Three hours later, they both still hadn't seen any cubs that looked at all like the one they were looking for. They were starting to get bored, but Kakarrotto was determined to get the information he sought and refused to stop until he had found it.

* * *

Five hours later and they had both gone through the list of all cubs born on Planet Plant in the last twenty years, but neither of them had found the one cub they were searching for.

"Why isn't he here? He has to be here somewhere," Kakarrotto spoke out loud with a confused tone.

"He should be here, my Prince. When we saw him at the club, he most certainly did not look older than twenty, neither did he look younger than fourteen, so he should be in one of these lists," Raditz replied, equally puzzled.

"Maybe… maybe we should check the other folder, for deceased cubs," Kakarrotto replied. "They may have accidentally put him in there." _'I don't know why they would, but I have this feeling deep inside that that's where I should check and my feelings usually aren't wrong…'_

Raditz, thinking that there was no point in doing this, but not wanting to voice his opinion, just gave a shrug in reply.

Turning back to the computer, Kakarrotto clicked the file listing any deceased cubs who died before, at, or after birth.

While doing that, Raditz shut down his laptop and put it to the side. Coming back to the bed where the Prince was lying, Raditz lay down next to him, facing the list Kakarrotto was looking at.

* * *

Two hours later into their search, Kakarrotto froze and stared with a look of shock on his face at a picture of a young cub looking like a direct copy of his future mate. The only difference was this little cub looked healthy and happy, as well as the obvious difference in size.

Clicking on the picture of the cub, a little folder popped up asking if he would like to see more information on the cub. Clicking "yes," both Kakarrotto and Raditz started reading.

First Name: Vegeta

Middle Name: None

Last Name: Unknown

Mother: Rosicheena (died during labor)

Father: Vegeta

Gender: Male

Weight: 5lbs

Race: Saiyan

Born: 1st of November, year 2080

Date of Death: 1st of November, year 2080

Reason of Death: By law of King Kakarrotto XII, the cub was killed for wielding a ki power stronger than the current Crown Prince and not being of elite class.

Signed

-- Dr L.

Kakarrotto was in shock at what his eyes had just read. He knew this cub was the one he had seen, the date also made sense too. It meant the cub had recently turned sixteen years of age… But the only thing was: How was the cub alive and where was his father?

Although he was very confused, Kakarrotto was very grateful that the cub had somehow survived and lived on. He had never liked that law since he was told about it by his father last year during one of his studies for becoming the King. He didn't see the point of getting rid of some potentially great Saiyan fighters just because they were stronger than he was and because of their ranking. He planned to change it or get rid of it when he was King.

"Kakarrotto?"

Coming out of his thoughts from Raditz's questioning voice, Kakarrotto shook his head and turned to his friend, seeing the puzzled look on his friend's face.

"What… what is this law about killing cubs if they are stronger than the current Prince and not of a high rank?" the other asked, puzzled.

Sighing deeply, Kakarrotto decided he may as well tell his friend because he partially knew about it now anyway. "Far back in our past, King Kakarrotto XII made this law because he feared any of the lower classes under elite ranking getting stronger than us and taking over the thrown; or trying to become a royal by mating with the current Prince or, in a rarer case, Princess. The only ones allowed to mate with royalty were those of elite ranking. Because of this, he ordered for any cubs stronger than the current King or Prince to be killed shortly after birth if their class was lower than the elite status."

Staring, shocked, Raditz managed to reply. "This can't be your future mate then… I mean, that cub we saw was defiantly alive…"

"I know, Raditz… But deep inside, I get this feeling that this really is him. Besides, when we looked through the alive cubs on the list, none of them looked like him…"

Turning back to the laptop, Kakarrotto printed the page with the information to keep just incase it became handy. After it had been printed out, he neatly folded it up and hid it in his desk drawer.

Sitting back on the bed, Kakarrotto muttered out loud, "well, that helps some, but how did Vegeta become a slave to Paragus? And what about his father?" Kakarrotto paused for a moment, then scrunched his eyebrows up with a thoughtful look on his face. "It also says that he was killed for being stronger than me, but if so, why could I only sense his ki level at 500 the few times we met?"

* * *

A Few Days Later

Kakarrotto was having another study lesson with his father for the future King position, so Raditz had been pardoned to go and do whatever he wanted in his spare time. He had decided to go to the library, knowing not many Saiyans went there, but he occasionally liked to read about the past of the Saiyans and the planet itself. Walking in, he sat down and took out a book with the title _'The Pride of a Warrior Race Vol. 2.'_ He had already read volume one last time he had some time off from guarding the Prince, so he was eager to start this ten-thousand-page book too.

Half an hour later, Raditz heard someone walk into the library. Curious as he knew it was rare for anyone to come here apart from him, unless there was some important information needed, Raditz quietly got up and hid behind a bookshelf. Waiting for a few moments, he slowly heard the noise getting closer. Finally, the being came into the light and Raditz saw another fellow bodyguard he had occasionally talked to named Zorn. He was about to come out of hiding when Zorn's scouter beeped a few times, signaling an incoming call. Deciding to wait so he didn't interrupt it in case it was an important call, he stayed quiet, standing where he was. His eyes watched Zorn pick up his blue scouter and put it over his left eye.

Raditz felt bad because he was eavesdropping, but he could only hear the conversation one-sided anyway, so it wasn't as though it was too bad, especially if the call was important and could include him if there was a problem in the palace. So, just standing out of view, Raditz eavesdropped.

"Hello?" Zorn spoke in the smooth voice of his.

Quickly, Zorn seemed to pale and his body stiffened slightly. Raditz just raised an eyebrow at this, but stayed silent.

"Y—Yes sir. I—no, not yet. I plan to talk to the King later today for you."

Wincing at the shouting coming through the scouter that Raditz could hear, but not understand, he watched Zorn pull the scouter away from his face for a few seconds.

Putting it back to his face after the shouting calmed, the conversation carried on. "Yes, sir."

Zorn quickly glanced around the room for a moment, looking like he was trying to spot if anyone was around. Raditz started to feel suspicious of the way his fellow bodyguard was acting.

"Yes. I am in a quiet room, Paragus. The library. No, no one rarely ever comes in here. I'm sure I'm alone," Zorn spoke in a quieter tone of voice while shaking his head side to side even though Paragus couldn't see it.

_'Paragus? Why does that name sound so familiar?'_ Raditz thought while still listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Yes, sir. I'm sure I can get you a guide around the castle. Yes, I can make it so Brolli can accompany you. No, the King doesn't suspect anything, sire. Neither does the Prince, but he's been acting weird lately anyway, not that the King has noticed his own son's behavior yet, so I doubt he would notice mine…"

Standing there for a moment, Raditz pieced two and two together. He now remembered where he knew that name from. Paragus. Paragus was the name of Vegeta's master. But why was he talking to one of the King's guards? And they were both acting very suspicious from the parts of the conversation he heard.

"Yes, sir. But I have to go now, Paragus. Don't worry, I will get the King to allow your visit to the castle. I will send you a message later today or tomorrow morning. Bye!" Zorn then took the scouter off the side of his face after pressing a button to end the call and, with a quick glance around the library, Zorn once more fled back to where he had come from.

"That was defiantly odd. I think I will mention it to the Prince later, especially because it involves Paragus…" Sitting back down, Raditz tried to continue with his book, but all he kept thinking about was the weird conversation he had just heard in his head. Sighing, he picked up the book, saved the page with a bookmark from a wild birds feather that he found when he was a cub and put it back on the shelf. Then, with a quick glance back to the library, Raditz left the room to go see if his Prince was done yet with his studies.

* * *

Paragus put down his scouter and smirked. His plan was going well so far. His spy and friend since he was younger was getting him a tour of the palace and his son had just mated with the second strongest Saiyan on this planet. Everything was going to plan. Sitting in front of the fire, he decided to have a toast to his good luck.

Standing up, Paragus walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a glass and some wine. In an unusually happy mood, he decided to leave his son and the cub he was exploiting to help his plans, alone for the day.

* * *

Later that day

King Bardock was sitting at his desk, looking at some paperwork about his son's progress so far. When there was a knock on the door to his room. "Who is it?" he shouted towards the door.

"Zorn, my liege."

"Ah, Zorn. Come in. The door's open. What is it you want?" the King questioned to one of the castle's royal guards.

"Well, sire. There's a structural integrity in one of the wings of the castle which needs to be sorted out. I was told to report it to you."

"I see. I will have to get an architect to come and sort it out…"

"Sire. If I may?"

"Yes, Zorn?"

"Well, I know a very talented architect who can come and check it out to make sure the wall doesn't crumble and risk harming anyone, including you or the young Prince."

"Well, Zorn, I want you to contact this 'talented architect' for me and get him to sort this out as soon as possible."

"Yes, sire." Zorn bowed to the King and left the room. Once outside, he smirked and headed off to go contact Paragus to let him know that part of the plan worked nicely.

* * *

Prince Kakarrotto yawned as he walked through the elaborate halls of the castle, heading to the gardens, needing to get some fresh air. He had been cooped up for most of the morning, studying rigorously with his father and had finally been given a reprieve.

He sighed in happiness as he made it outside, lifting his arms to the sun, taking a deep breath of air, and letting his stress evaporate into the gently blowing breeze. He smiled and walked down a stone pathway, heading to one of his favorite spots in the garden. There was a small secluded clearing that held a large fruit tree. Its branches dangling down in sweet smelling curtains to create a little haven. There was a small stream that trickled past the tree, deep away from prying eyes. The only way to get to it was to jump over several carefully trimmed hedges and slip between several tall, thick trees. He had discovered this place several years ago when he was a child and he was running away from one of the guards because he was caught in the kitchen, again, when it was off limits to him.

Since then, he retreated to this place whenever he needed a break or time to think. He made it to the tree and slipped between the branches. Entering the natural room this tree created. He laid down, resting his head on a protruding root at the base of the tree. He stared up, into the crisscrossing branches above him that let small spots of light seep through.

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself relax. "I wonder what Vegeta is doing right now," he thought lazily. Letting his thoughts wander to images of the beautiful Saiyan, thinking about all the question he had in regards to him.

Ten minutes later, he sat up, stretching out tired muscles, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. He stood up, reluctantly leaving his sanctuary, knowing his father would soon be sending out the guards to find him and drag him back to his studies. He strode back to the palace. Turning the corner into a hall, he ran smack into Raditz, who had been running down the hall.

"Whoa, Raditz. What's the rush? I told you that you could have the day off today to relax."

Raditz bent over slightly, placing his hands on his knees and taking a few deep breaths before he replied, "Kakarrotto, I was taking the day off like you said… and I had gone to the library to read when one of your father's guards came in. Zorn…" Taking a few more breaths, Raditz straightened back up to look the Prince in the eyes. "He was talking to someone over his scouter and acting very weird and shifty. Well, I eavesdropped and found out he was talking to Paragus."

Kakarrotto gasped loudly and stared for a few moments. "P—Paragus!?"

Nodding to the Prince, he was about to continue but was disrupted by Kakarrotto.

"What… Why—Why was one of my father's guards talking to him for?" he slightly growled.

"That's the thing, my Prince. I think that Zorn and Paragus are up to no good. I heard Zorn saying something about getting your father to let Paragus come into the castle… Do you think we should tell the King?" Raditz inquired towards his Prince.

"No. I don't want to worry my father if nothing is wrong. And, apart from keeping slaves which is against the Saiyan law since year 1080, Paragus has done nothing wrong…"

"So, what should we do, my Prince? If there is something wrong and we just leave it, I'm sure if your father finds out, we will be in serious trouble…"

"No need to worry, Raditz. I have a plan. We will allow Paragus to come to the castle, but we will keep an eye out on him to make sure he is doing nothing wrong…" Kakarrotto replied calmly. _'Besides, if Paragus is coming here, hopefully my beautiful mate will be with him.'_ Grinning inwardly, he and Raditz agreed to meet up again tomorrow when Paragus would be coming to the castle.

* * *

Note: I will put a link of what zorn looks like on my profile page until i can figure out a good place to describe what he looks like in my fic!

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

By: Julesie

Beta-read by: LMK (LoveMeKags and Co. Productions)

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

A/n Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in so long. I was browsing my computer and found this and two other chapters on my computer. I knew I never posted them as I didn't like how my story was and decided to quit and write better ones. I felt guilty seeing the chapters and thought I would post this one so people can enjoy a bit more of the story. I don't know if anyone still follows or likes it but here you are. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Julesie

* * *

Paragus stood, waiting at his son's bedroom door. He was impatiently tapping his foot whilst standing with his arms crossed with four of his fingers tapping his biceps and leaning against the wall. Today was the day he was finally getting inside the King's castle and his damn son was taking his sweet time to say goodbye to his pregnant mate before he would leave. He was feeling very annoyed and wished Brolli would just hurry the fuck up!

Brolli slowly got out of the double bed he shared with his tiny love. He leant down slightly giving him a kiss on the forehead. He was just about to get up to get dressed into his daytime clothes when his mate's eyelashes flickered for a few moments before fully opening, revealing his beautiful ebony eyes.

"Where are you going, Brolli?" Vegeta muttered, still drowsy from his sleep and the amount of pills he had taken to help him cope with his pregnancy.

"Father and I are going to the castle, Vegeta. Father has been… invited… to come and I have been asked to accompany him. I know you are still very drowsy from the pills and you are weak. I made some meals for you last night which you can eat today while I am away. All you have to do is heat them up in the cooker I placed in here for you and you can then eat them, my love. Just try to take the day to relax and I will be back before you know it." Brolli replied in a light tone, kissing his little love on the lips before pulling away and going to get dressed, but not before giving his father a two minute sign with his fingers.

Paragus rolled his eyes and got up from leaning against the wall, heading down stairs to leave for the castle.

After pulling on his white gi pants and red sash, Brolli walked over to Vegeta one more time. "Just relax for today. I know the pregnancy is making you weaker because of the old beatings my father gave you. So just try to sleep through the day and only get up if you really need to." Hugging his mate gently, Brolli left the room ready to go to the castle with his father.

It was 11am in the morning and a lone Saiyan bodyguard was walking down the halls. Today was the day he knew that Paragus was coming to the castle, but his Prince had wanted to get a quick bit of training in before Paragus got there and had asked him to just go scout the area in case Paragus arrived while his Prince was training.

Raditz turned around one of the many corners in the palace, but stopped dead in his tracks. Far ahead, but still in view, stood the man he was looking for. Paragus. _"I have to tell the Prince he's here!"_ Quickly turning back the way he came from, Raditz ran off back to his Prince to tell him that Paragus was now here at the castle.

Kakarrotto stood up, finally finished with his meditation for today. Getting into position, he was just about to start a complex _kata_ when Raditz burst in through the training doors.

"Prince Kakarrotto!" Raditz shouted, alerting Kakarrotto of his presence.

"What is it, Raditz? Is Paragus here?" Kakarrotto asked, turning quickly towards his friend.

"Yes. I was on my fifth walk around the castle and I saw him which made me come straight back here to tell you!"

"Great. You follow Paragus and I will go see my father."

"Right."

Both bodyguard and Prince went their separate ways in search of who they were after.

"Brolli, I'm going to go see Zorn, and then we are going to see the King. Remember, you are acting as my assistant. You can go have a look around the castle until I need you. Just don't attempt anything yet as it could ruin my carefully created plans."

Nodding to show his father he understood, Brolli went off, curious to see how the castle was and if there was any training grounds which he was sure there would be if the Prince and King spent most of their time here, when not off planet.

Whilst walking through the halls on his way to his father, Kakarrotto ran into a tall, bulky Saiyan he recognized at the bar he went to many months ago who was with Paragus and his little love. Suddenly, a big hatred burst forth for this Saiyan in front of him and Kakarrotto started growling and glaring at who he presumed was Brolli. Remembering from Vegeta that one was called Paragus and the other was Paragus' son, Brolli. And because he knew what Paragus looked like this had to be his son as he knew everyone else in the castle.

Walking around the castle, Brolli was in awe and couldn't wait for his father to kill off both King and Prince, so they can claim this castle for themselves. Whilst looking around, he noticed someone coming nearer, as they approached a sudden hatred for this man burst forth and he tried to hold in a growl, but unfortunately couldn't hide the glare that appears on his face. He was shocked though when he heard the other man glaring and growling right back at him with equal hate.

Paragus had just left Zorn after a quick discussion with him and was now on his way to find Brolli before they went to see the King. _"Where the hell is that brat? He couldn't have got that far when I only left him for ten minutes."_ Carrying on down the next hallway, Paragus finally spotted Brolli.

Glowering down at a shorter figure with wildly spiked hair. Walking up closer to them, Paragus heard growls coming from them both. Instantly, he recognized the other person as the crown Prince.

Rolling his eyes, he walked up to his son. "Brolli, stop growling at the Prince and come with me now. We are going to see the King!" Paragus then turned and walked off, back to where the King's throne room is located. Taking about ten steps forward, he noticed his son hadn't followed and turned back to notice both his son and the Prince were still growling and glaring at one another. _"What the hell is up with them both?"_ Walking back towards his son, he punched him in the arm, hardly hurting Brolli, but making him pay attention. "Brolli, I said stop growling at the Prince and come with me _NOW_. We are going to see the King!"

With one last glare towards the Prince and roughly shoving him aside when walking past, Brolli followed his father to meet the King.

King Bardock got up from his throne and headed into the conference room. This was where he had told Zorn that he would meet and talk to Paragus about fixing up the castle architectural problems. Not long after he had been waiting did the King hear a loud knock on the doors. "Let them in!" he shouted.

Hearing the yell, the guards just outside of the room, opened the doors for the two King's visitors. Paragus stepped into the conference room with Brolli trailing not far behind. Unfortunately for the King, the Prince hadn't gotten there in time to warn him that Paragus may be up to no good because of his little growling match with Brolli.

Standing up, the King shook hands with Paragus and then sat down in his seat with Paragus sitting opposite. Brolli though didn't sit and just stood behind where his father sat with his arms crossed over his chest. "So, you are the architect that Zorn mentioned was very good, hn?" the King questioned.

"Yes, my King. I do great work and can easily fix the castle's stability problems," Paragus replied easily, lying through his teeth.

"Good." Glancing up towards Brolli, the King replied, "and what about him?"

"Ah, yes. That is my son, Brolli. He usually helps me out when it comes to the bigger jobs and will go scout around the castle, looking for any other problems that may occur in the castle's construction."

"I see. Would you like me to get a guard to show you to the problem that was found by Zorn?"

"Ah. That's okay; Zorn told us where it was earlier when we arrived…"

Nodding in reply, the King and Paragus shortly got up after a little more small talk. The King headed back to business, whilst Paragus left the room. Then, once outside the room's door, turned to his son, smirking and in a quite tone – so only Brolli would hear – he said, "Plan two is over."

Standing in the wing which was broken, Paragus had not long earlier asked Brolli to go and try to find the blueprints of the castle. He had asked Zorn to ruin some of the castle prior so they had an excuse to get these blueprints and try to find the _weak spots_ of the castle, to attack the King and Prince later on in their plan to take over the castle and the kingdom.

With the blueprints, they would know the weak spots as well as the times when the King would most likely be left alone with the fewest Saiyan's around. Mainly his guard, Nappa. With few around to witness, Paragus planned to first kill of the King and then later attack the Prince. He would be getting that information from Zorn over the scouter.

Brolli was walking in the direction he had been told the blueprints should be. He hated having to do all this stuff for his father, but he planned to put up with it for now until his own plans came into action.

Meanwhile, Raditz had met up with the Prince and had been asked to just keep an eye around the castle in case Paragus was doing anything bad. On his journey around the castle, he spotted another Saiyan – who was even taller than the crown Prince. He had blue tinted black hair, weird jewelry around his neck, waist, wrists and ankles.

Walking forward closer to the stranger, he wondered if he was a new bodyguard or something, but he didn't seem to be in the right uniform for the job…

Raditz decided to approach this stranger to find out who he was.

When he was only a few feet away from the stranger, the stranger turned towards Raditz.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the castle?" Raditz asked.

"I am looking for something…" Brolli replied, trying not to say what in case his father didn't want him too.

"I see. What is it you are looking for? Maybe I can help." _"Damn, I really shouldn't offer help though. My Prince sent me on a job and I really shouldn't get sidetracked, but fuck he's beautiful… Wait! What am I thinking?"_ Raditz mentally slapped himself. _"I shouldn't be thinking about things like that when I'm on an important mission for my Prince."_

Brolli stared at Raditz with an eyebrow raised, wondering why he just seemed to space out on him all of a sudden. Coughing, Brolli replied a second time, "I said that it's okay. I can find what I need by myself. My father told me where they were." Brolli replied.

"Ah, okay. Well, I will see you later then," Raditz replied, then carried on walking, trying not to blush from embarrassment. But also, his lust, unbeknownst to him – though that that was one of the guy's he needed to keep an eye on for his prince.

Back at Paragus' home, Vegeta was still struggling with his pregnancy. He had just woken up because his stomach was moaning that it wanted food and being a Saiyan and a pregnant one at that. He couldn't deny his stomach the nutrients it wanted.

Carefully, Vegeta got out of bed, but quickly rushed to the en-suite bathroom attached and started throwing up in the toilet. He was only in his third month of pregnancy and knew he still had another week or two of this until he stopped throwing up. Standing back up on wobbly legs, he slowly, and carefully, pulled himself to the sink and rinsed out the acidic taste from his mouth.

_"I really don't feel like eating, but I know I have to for my body and cub's sake.**"** _Spitting out the mouth wash back into the sink, Vegeta went back to his room towards where one of his meals were and picked it up. He put the _phacoquer_ leg in the cooker to slightly cook for a few minutes until he could eat it.

Finally, the _phacoquer_ leg was cooked just enough so it wouldn't upset his stomach and make him feel queasy. Sitting down on the bed, he slowly started to eat the meat. Eventually, when the meat was all gone, he threw the bone into the bin next to him and lied back down on the bed, closing his eyes to get more rest.

Brolli finally found the blueprints his father had mentioned and was now on his way back to his father.

After his son had shown him that he had gotten the blueprints for the castle's layout, Paragus quickly just threw a bit of cement on the big crack on the wing and then left. He had what he wanted and that was all he cared about. He was now off to tell the King that his job was done.

Meanwhile, Brolli was on his way to the exit of the castle, with the blueprints in his pocket after he had shown his father he had found them and now he was on his way back to see his pregnant love. He just hoped that it hadn't been too hard on Vegeta because ever since Vegeta got pregnant, Brolli rarely left his side for too long. He was too worried that something bad could happen if he wasn't there to protect his little love, it was his dominant status in the relationship, wanting to protect both his mate and unborn cub.

King Bardock had exited his room to meet with Paragus to discuss his work on the castle.

"So, is it fixed and safe now?" King Bardock asked to who he thought was a real architect.

"Yes, sire. It only needed some cement put on it which I have done. It should be fine now and there shouldn't be a risk of it falling apart."

"Hn, good." Handing over some money for the job, King Bardock went off to go meet up with his bodyguard, Nappa. He had some spare time to get a spar in and didn't want to loose the only chance he had had in a while.

Paragus watched the King leave, grinning mentally to himself, he knew it wouldn't be too long until he could kill the King who he hated with a passion and then the prince. With that thought in mind, he too turned and left the castle.

Unbeknownst to him thought, both Prince and bodyguard had seen the dodgy job done on the wall and that he had given the blueprints to Brolli for the castle when they should never of left the castle. This in itself made them even more suspicious of this man.

Brolli had just arrived home and was walking back towards his and Vegeta's join room, since they had mated Brolli had convinced his father to let Vegeta sleep in the same room and bed with him.

Standing in front of the door to their room, he took in a deep breath, worried that something may of happened. He knew most likely nothing had but he was still nervous. He turned the door knob and pushed the door open, walking in and towards the joint bed, he noticed his little love lying on his back with the covers pulled up to the mouth. He was sound asleep and although he was pregnant and weak from the beatings that his body was still recovering from, he looked peaceful. Brolli felt so much love flowing through his body just staring at his sleeping love. If Vegeta wasn't pregnant and he wasn't worried about harming the unborn cub, he would of just wanted to take him right there, but he knew he couldn't, so instead, he gave Vegeta a kiss on the forehead and turned around, ready to make his father, Vegeta, and himself a meal. He had taken over the cooking job since Vegeta's pregnancy, but preferred it that way because although his dad would never admit it, he was afraid of Brolli's strength and knew he couldn't hurt him if he made a mistake like he could Vegeta.

Paragus finally arrived home to find his son cooking them some meat for dinner. Walking up to him, he stopped Brolli for a moment. "Brolli, where did you put the blueprints of the castle? I need them for the next part of my plan."

Putting his hand in his gi pocket, Brolli pulled out the blueprints – which he had folded and shoved in his pocket, he passed them over to his father and then went back to the cooking of their evening meal by adding some herbs and spices to the meat.

_"Perfect. Now I can use these to find out where the King's chambers are and then eventually get Brolli to kill him for me!"_ Paragus thought, grinning.

Later that night, after Brolli and Paragus had eaten their meals, Paragus got up from the table. "Brolli, I'm going to spend the night checking over these blueprints for the next part of my scheme to become the next King. You can do whatever you want for the time being." With that said, Paragus left the dining room, headed towards his own bedroom.

Brolli grabbed Vegeta's meal out of the cooker where it had stayed to keep it warm and took the meat, some water, and pills upstairs for Vegeta.

Pushing the slightly ajar door open with his tail, Brolli walked in. Walking up to the table next to their bed, Brolli set all the items down. He then knelt over Vegeta and slightly nudged his shoulder to wake him up. Vegeta only stirred and with a slight moan, turned over onto his side. Brolli stood there, looking slightly unimpressed, then tried nudging Vegeta again. Vegeta's tail just flicked his hand away. Kneeling on the bed slightly, Brolli took both of Vegeta's shoulders and shook them, not too rough, but enough to cause him hopefully to wake up from his slumber.

This time, Vegeta's eyes did open.

"Vegeta, I brought some dinner and a drink for you." Helping Vegeta to sit up, Brolli placed the plate on Vegeta's lap for him to eat his meal. "Father is also going to be busy tonight and I know you haven't had much fresh air, so I wondered if you would like to go sit outside for a while."

Vegeta looked up at Brolli, still partially sleepy, but hungry, so he nodded his reply and then he picked up the meat and ate some chunks out of it slowly, careful not to rush so as not to upset his stomach.

Brolli smiled, happy that Vegeta mainly stayed in this room, and even though he was already pale, it would make his skin feel a bit healthier.

After Vegeta had eaten his food and drunk his water, Brolli picked up the pills and slipped them into his pocket. He planned to give them to Vegeta if he didn't want to go out and he would leave him to sleep, but because Vegeta had agreed to go outside, Brolli decided to give them to him later.

Vegeta got out of bed weakly, he knew that most of the weakness was from the beatings and the pregnancy didn't help, but he was stubborn and determined to walk on his own. He used his tail to help him balance with the extra weight from the baby, after a few moments, he was ready to go with Brolli outside for some fresh air.

Later in the field just outside of their home, Brolli was leaning against a tree with his pregnant mate leaning against his chest and dozing lightly. Brolli himself was just sitting contently while tenderly stroking Vegeta's hair. He still couldn't believe how someone as beautiful as this creature could be hated so much by his father.

An hour later, Brolli decided it was best to take Vegeta back inside as it was getting late now and the sky was turning to night. Picking his sleeping lover up, carefully, he walked back inside and towards their bedroom, arriving at the bed, he put Vegeta in an upright position and woke him up slightly.

"Vegeta, try to stay awake for a moment. I need to make you a drink of water and you need to take this pain medicine, so you don't get any pain during the night from either your pregnancy or your past injuries acting up like they occasionally do, causing you discomfort." Receiving a dozy nod from Vegeta, Brolli went and got Vegeta a glass of water and, handing both the water and pills to Vegeta, he watched him take them.

Taking back the empty glass from Vegeta, Brolli watched as Vegeta snuggled under the covers, and, leaning down, he gave Vegeta a quick kiss on the lips before letting him doze off back to sleep.

Later, at the castle, Raditz and Kakarrotto were in the library. They had decided that this and their rooms were the best places to talk to each other about Paragus' plans, because that's where the least people were.

Looking up from his book, Raditz bit his lip slightly and asked the Prince a question that was bugging him. "Kakarrotto… That tall Saiyan with the blue tinted hair… He wasn't Brolli, was he?" he slightly dreaded the answer as the stranger didn't seem the type related to Paragus.

"Yes, he was. That's his son," Kakarrotto replied, growling the words slightly in distaste.

"Oh…" Raditz looked back down. He was disappointed that this man was an enemy, as he quite liked him.

One Month Later…

Paragus had been busy ever since he got the castle's blueprints. A month earlier when they had gone to the castle and Paragus had gone off to speak to Zorn alone, he had secretly given him a packet with some powdered drugs in it. He had asked Zorn to put it in the King's drink of wine that he usually had on a Friday before bed on the night that he called in a month's time. That day was today.

Picking up his green scouter, Paragus sent a message to Zorn's scouter, telling him to put the drug in the King's drink today before he fell to sleep because that night, while the drug was in the King's system, Paragus and Brolli were going to break into the King's room in the castle to kill him and then the Prince eventually another night.

"Raditz," Kakarrotto knocked on the door to his bodyguard's room.

Getting out of bed, Raditz went and opened the door for his Prince. "Hm, Kakarrotto? What is it? Is there a problem in the castle?"

"No. Can I come in for a moment though?"

"Sure." Moving out of the way to let his Prince through, they both walked over to Raditz's table and sat down.

"Raditz, I plan to go rescue my mate tonight. I know father will be mad when he finds I have brought a stranger around, but when I explain it's my future mate, hopefully Vegeta can live here." After a slight pause, Kakarrotto carried on, "I was wondering if you could just keep an eye out on my father. In case he wonders where I am while I get Vegeta. Just don't let him see you spying on him…"

"Of course, Kakarrotto. I am loyal to you after all and I'm sure the King won't mind when he finds out that it was to get your future mate," Raditz replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Raditz. I knew I could count on you. Goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow morning with my new mate."

Walking out the door, Kakarrotto heard a quick, "Good luck, Kakarrotto," from Raditz and then shut the door behind him, unaware of what the night would bring.

* * *

I have two more chapters I could post if anyone wants more. They are completely unbeta'd and the writing is awful compared to the beta'd chapters but I would be willing to post them if anyone just wants more of the story. Just let me know in a review if you'd like them or not.

Sorry for not updating in years.

-Julesie

P.S, if you'd like to read more DBZ stories by myself I have a few other oneshots posted that _are_ completed. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Walking into Brolli's room a few hours after the message to Zorn was sent, Paragus told his son it was time...

Brolli had been sitting on the end of his and Vegeta's bed, waiting for his father to tell him it was time to go to the castle and kill the king. Originally his father had wanted both him and Vegeta to kill off the king and prince the same night, but as Vegeta was pregnant they had decided to just go for the king now and for the prince later.

Getting up off the end of the bed, Brolli had explained earlier to Vegeta that he was going out tonight and would be back later and so not to panic that he wasn't there. Giving one last glance at his pregnant mate Brolli got up and quietly left the room after his father. He couldn't _wait_ to kill the king.

* * *

Arriving at the castle grounds Brolli and Paragus slowly snuck up to a pair of guards who were currently on guard duty, while keeping their ki very low so as not to be detected on the scouters. Quickly they knocked both guards out and throwing one over their shoulders each they went into the shadows and stripped the guards of their uniforms. After stripping both of their clothes off too they change into the uniforms and hiding their clothes out of view they make their way to the kings chambers.

Arriving at the king's door, Paragus walks up to the guard standing in front of the large double doors leading to the kings royal room. "We have been asked to guard the king for tonight."

The guard narrowed his eyes at his 'fellow guard'. "I don't think so, I'm the head man in charge and I never ordered that, so you can just turn around and go back to what you were guarding before." Nappa replied.

"Fine" Paragus turned around with Brolli following but after a few steps he quickly pressed the device on his fist activating Brolli's power.

Screaming Brolli turns into the legendary Saiyan and Paragus then orders him to attack Nappa.

Nappa quickly powers up but is too late as a ki powered punch goes straight through his stomach and out of his back. Blood spurts out of his body and Nappa stares shocked for a few seconds before falling face first to the ground.

With an evil smirk, Paragus picks up the corpse and opens a spare room shoving the dead body in.

"Brolli, you know what to do right?" Paragus questions not wanting anything to go wrong this far in his plan.

"Yes father, kill the king quickly while you guard the door, so if any saiyans walk past you can kill them and I won't get interrupted." He replied with a grin.

"Good, now go, the king should still be out of it from the drugs in his system." Paragus replied, an evil smirk in place. Everything was going well.

Pushing open the door Brolli saunters into the kings bedroom. Gaze looking around, he soon spots the royal lying asleep on the king sized bed and with a manic grin he powers up a green blast firing it straight at the kings head. Grey matter splatters everywhere, decorating the royal sheets a nice mix of blood, brains and bone. The area lightly smoked from the blast. Brolli turned his head with a grin, the look of amusement widening further as he looked at the headless corpse.

* * *

Standing outside, Paragus grins when he hears the explosion from his sons ki blast and his scouter detects the kings ki dropping straight down to zero.

.

The door to the kings room then opens and glancing at Brolli he notices his son has blood on him, peeking inside the room he also notices the king was headless and had a big hole through his stomach, guessing that that was where the blood had come from Paragus and Brolli then quickly flee the castle after the kings demise not wanting to be caught knowing the kings people would find him soon.

* * *

It was midnight that Prince Kakarotto left the castle through the servant's entrance to go and rescue his true love. He had stayed up, pacing in his room, waiting for everyone, including his father to go to sleep. When he was in the city surrounding the castle he paused, focusing on Vegeta's weak Ki, and a smile spread across his face as he felt both Paragus' and Brolli's Ki leaving their home. Thinking that good luck was on his side, Kakarotto quickly flew off to get his mate.

_'This is great luck, I have no idea where they are both heading, I suppose to some shady bar or something. And with both no longer there I can rescue Vegeta from his slavery under Paragus__' rule__.' _Grinning, Kakarotto powered up a bit more hastening his speed to reach Vegeta.

* * *

Soon landing outside of the home where Vegeta currently lives Kakarotto inhaled a deep breath to calm his nerves before walking up to the door and knocking on it, hoping Vegeta would answer.

Standing patiently but feeling nervous also, not just because of meeting Vegeta but because of some unknown reason he frowned. Waiting a few moments longer, he realised Vegeta wasn't going to answer. Knocking on the door again, a bit louder this time, Kakarotto waits patiently once more. Finally after waiting five minutes he sighs and decides to see if there's any other way he can get in, finding no other doors and no open windows he goes to the front door again. Summoning up some ki in his hand he shapes it into a small beam and cuts slightly down the side of the door, he then gently pushes the door open and walks in.

* * *

Stepping through the house's first floor Kakarotto sees no sign of Vegeta, which he thought was weird as Vegeta mentioned that he was the one who looks and cleans after the house _'I guess he's upstairs then'_ the prince thought to himself whilst idly walking towards the stairs of the house.

Making his way up the stairs Kakarotto then heads towards Vegeta's room.

Taking a deep breath he put his hand on the door knob and turned, he peeked into the room and didn't notice Vegeta so he walked further in, glancing around the room but still he doesn't notice him but his keen eyes take note that the room was different. It still had the smell of old blood but Vegeta's mat was gone and it looked like no one had even used the room because there was some dust and a few cobwebs dotted around the place. Confused, he walked back out of the roo and shut the door.

Standing outside of Vegeta's old room the prince rolls his eyes and whacks his forehead with his palm. '_Idiot, why don't you just sense him out.'_ Kakarotto then goes and does just that, he feels a power level reading 500 two doors down and his eyes widen when he realizes that Vegeta is in Brolli's room. With a growl, Kakarotto walks down to Brolli's room to see Vegeta.

Standing in front of the door Kakarotto tries to calm himself down '_There must be a logical reason for this, maybe... he is just cleaning it?'_ he thinks to himself _'But then why did his room seem like it hadn't been lived in?'_ Shaking his head and pushing the thoughts aside, Kakarotto takes a deep breath to calm himself and slowly exhales, he then puts his hand on the door knob and slowly turns, anxious to find out why Vegeta was in Brolli's room.

* * *

Vegeta quickly opened his eyes hearing the door handle turning, he protectively put his hands over his stomach and started growling; a warning to anyone who dares enter not to attempt to hurt him or his unborn cub.

* * *

The prince slowly entered Brolli's room and straight away could hear a warning growl. He slowly entered the room further wary in case Vegeta was hurt and felt threatened by his presence.

Walking into view Kakarotto saw Vegeta sitting up in the bed with the cover over him, he still looked ill and skinny in the face but the rest was covered up, he figured that Vegeta had his kness up. He also noticed now that Vegeta had realised it was him that the growls had stopped but Vegeta still seemed to be staring at him in a wary and suspicious way. This slightly confused the prince as he had never threatened or hurt him before so why would he be scared of him now?

Cautiously, Kakarotto stepped next to the bed. He noticed Vegeta smelt different then before but ignored that "Vegeta, what's wrong?" he asked in a quiet tone, kneeling down beside him, hesitant to touch his mate.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes studying the prince for a few moments to check if he meant any harm. Kakarotto squirmed a bit from nervousness but kept sincerity on his face to show that he meant none and it was just an innocent question.

"I'm pregnant..."

Kakarotto was shocked _'Pregnant? He can't be pregnant he's my mate...or at least he__'__s supposed to be my mate.'_ All Kakarotto could manage to mutter out was "Pregnant?"

He stared into Vegeta's eyes hopefully searching for any clue that this was just a joke. Noticing complete honesty though, he bit his frowned, brows furrowing. "But...I... love you, Wh...who's is it?" Kakarotto dreaded the answer, he knew there weren't many it could be, either Paragus, Brolli or from the way he was treated some random saiyan who used him as their personal whore for the night... He honestly didn't know what was worse right now.

Vegeta stared at the man shocked "You... love... me?" Vegeta honestly couldn't believe that his man who he had lusted after also loved him too, but right now he was with Brolli. He couldn't just leave him, especially as he was pregnant with their cub and he refused to let the little life inside of him die if he did go with this man because most mates didn't like another saiyans cubs living with them and would usually kill them.

"I do... please, Vegeta, whose baby is it?"

"It's Brolli's...I went into heat and Brolli was there for me... I got pregnant and he's been looking after me since..." Vegeta replied glancing down at his lap "He has stopped Paragus from beating me for now, but after I have the cub I'm not sure what will happen..." he murmurs, voice trailing off nervously.

Kakarotto wasn't sure what to do... he had planned to come here and rescue Vegeta, taking him away to the palace and claiming him, but now his plans had got more complicated, he didn't know if Vegeta felt anything for him and he also didn't know if Vegeta would be willing to leave Brolli for him and live at the castle... He was damn sure that Vegeta would have a happier life though at the castle, rather than possibly be a slave again after the cub's birth.

Vegeta glanced up from his lap back to Kakarotto's face, he could see that the man was in turmoil, one question bugged him though, how did this man know his name when he didn't recall ever telling him?

"Who are you anyway, and how do you know my name?" Vegeta decided to ask before he took any possible actions.

Coming out of his thoughts Kakarotto glanced at Vegeta "I... don't know if I should tell you my name yet... But I promise if you come with me I will tell you everything about me and look after you..." After a slight pause he continued "I found out your name from some birth details... I can't really tell you how I got them yet though... Trust me please." He whispered, face showing sincerity.

_'Should I trust him? He looks honest enough but I don't know, I...do love Brolli... but I have fantasized about this man before, should I risk it?'_ Vegeta glanced down at his pregnant stomach _'But I can't just leave with him when I have a child with Brolli...'_

With an inward sigh Kakarotto solved Vegeta's mental dilemma "How about you come with me while you are pregnant, I can protect you from any abuse that may come your way from Paragus... If...if you want, Brolli can visit too..." he reluctantly added.

Vegeta glanced up at the stranger _'That__'s true, as much as I__ do trust Brolli I'm not sure if he can fight against his father if worse comes to worse... I have seen his father make Brolli do things he doesn't want to do. I hope I don't regret this...' _With a sigh Vegeta replied "I will come with you... But if I want to be with Brolli after the cub is born you won't force me to stay...right?"

Looking towards Vegeta with a huge smile breaking out Kakarotto replied happily "Of course i wouldn't, I promise you won't regret it Vegeta!"

* * *

Kakarotto gently helped Vegeta out of bed even though the young man was stubborn he could do it himself he still didn't want to risk it.

Eventually they got ouside of the home Vegeta had been living in since he was five. Kakarotto gently picked Vegeta up not sure if he could fly well from not using his ki in ages and took off into the air on the way back to the castle.

Kakarotto glanced at Vegeta while they were flying through the air, Vegeta had his eyes closed but he knew Vegeta was awake because of his breathing, he looked very beautiful with his hair slightly swaying in the wind and a peaceful expression on his face, he gave a chaste kiss to the top of Vegeta's head and was glad to see that Vegeta didn't seem to mind and snuggled a bit closer in his arms. This was right. This was what the prince wanted.

* * *

After fleeing the castle, Paragus and Brolli had picked up their clothes and put them on. They kept the guards outfits which they stole so there was no evidence linking them to the murder of the king and guards.

After exiting the castle grounds they had decided to walk back so they weren't picked up on the scouters around the time of the murders.

Despite such a good job today, only one of the duo were feeling good. Brolli had a bad feeling about Vegeta and was anxious to get home to see what was wrong, but his father had insisted on taking the long route home through the forests. Usually he wouldn't have minded as the forests were one his favourite places to hang out and this was where he usually came to catch the meals for his father and Vegeta if they weren't stealing it from the market but today he just wanted to get back quickly.

They both walked in a normal pace through the forest, ignoring anything around them unless it seemed like a threat. Both Paragus and Brolli listened carefully whilst walking through the forest for any predaters that may think of them as easy prey, most of the creatures were smart though and most of the time the animals only attacked saiyans if they were desperate for food or stupid. After an hour and a half's walk through the forest they finally met the end much to Brolli's relief.

* * *

Vegeta had just been leaning comfortably in the unknown saiyans embrace when he saw the castle coming into view. Puzzled he wondered if they were heading to the village close to the castle. That was where all the elite and a few first classes lived, did that mean that this Saiyan was a first or elite class Saiyan? He decided to ask.

"Erm, where are we going and can you tell me your name yet?" he asked, breaking their silence.

Kakarotto glanced down at the small beauty, he decided he may as well tell him his name and the other information he had kept secret from him.

"We are headed to the castle..." he decided to leave his name out until a bit further in the chat as he wasn't sure how his reaction would be.

He heard a slight gasp and noticed Vegeta squirming to try turn round to face him better.

"The castle?!" he replied shocked. _'What would we be going to the castle for, unless...he works in the castle?'_ "Do...you work in the castle?" he decided to ask.

Kakarotto landed a short distance away from the castle in the elite saiyans village; many saiyans didn't even send a glance his way because he was still wearing a cloak so none of them knew it was their prince.

He let go of Vegeta and they started to walk towards the castle grounds.

"Sort off... I will tell you when we get there as i can't say here in case anyone is listening..." Kakarotto trailed off, voice low, cautious.

"Okay..." Vegeta glanced down, he was getting more information on this Saiyan but more questions came into their place. Hopefully the Saiyan would just tell him when they reached the castle.

* * *

They had just entered the castle grounds when Kakarotto saw Radditz rushing out towards them.

"Prince Kakarotto!" Radditz shouted looking a bit pale, distressed, sad and worried all at the same time. Glancing quickly at the pregnant saiyan next to the prince but decided to ask about him later. Right now he needed to tell the prince about the attack on the castle and his father.

"What's wrong Radditz?" the prince asked a bit fearfully, he had been having a bad feeling all day but had tried to ignore it and concentrate on his little mate.

"It's your father..." Radditz bowed his head down "Someone killed him and Nappa earlier while you were out..." he replied in a quiet tone but easy enough for a Saiyan to hear.

Vegeta glanced back and forth between the two saiyans _'This Saiyan is prince Kakarotto?'_ To say he was shocked would be an understatement, He couldn't believe that the man he had lusted for was the prince _'...wait...The king is dead? Didn't Paragus mention wanting to kill the king once to Brolli...'_ he scrunched his thick dark brows thoughtfully, staring at nothing.

"My father? What...what's happened Radditz, tell me!" The prince asked in horror, staring at his bodyguard and best friend, trying to digest the information, that his father, the king was really dead.

"It...was Paragus and Brolli, when you told me to keep an eye out on the king I saw what they did to both him and Nappa. I wanted to stop them but I knew they were too strong and I had to make sure I survived to tell you the truth of what happened...I'm so sorry my prince." He lowered his head regretfully.

Kakarotto was so mad and upset, he knew that Paragus and Brolli were up to something but let it happen anyway, and now his father was dead. He glanced over at Vegeta for a moment. _'So now Brolli has gotten my mate pregnant and killed my father. I swear I will kill both him and Paragus for what they did to both my father and mate!'_ with a deep sigh he replied "Thanks Radditz for telling me... I swear I will get revenge for my father!" _'And for Vegeta.'_ he added mentally, smirking despite the situation.

Vegeta put his hand over his stomach and gently rubbed the bump, thinking to himself _'I knew Paragus would do something like this but why Brolli? He always looked after me well and I thought he hated what his father does__,__ so why would he help him kill of the king?'_

Not wanting to show any weakness in front of everyone Kakarotto decided to head the rest of the way back into the castle. He was glad that he at least had got Vegeta out of that home and away from Paragus.

* * *

Brolli and Paragus had finally arrived back at their home. To Brolli's happiness everything looked the same, that was, until he walked to the front door and noticed some of it had been cut by ki. His eyes widened and he blasted the door down, much to his fathers annoyance and ran inside. "Vegeta!?" He felt like something wasn't right and so quickly rushed upstairs, eyes wide with worry, stomach churning.

Finally, after what felt like forever even though it was only a minute or two, he arrived at his and Vegeta's room, he quickly pushed the door and ran towards the bed. To his horror his pregnant mate was not there. He ran towards the doublewide closet at the left of their room and pulled the doors open. Looking on the top shelf, above where their clothes hanged he pulled out a box, inside it was his green scouter that he rarely used. Picking up the scouter from out of the box he fastened it to the left side of his face and turned it on using the buttons.

He pressed a few different combos on the scouter and then searched for Vegeta's ki.

Minutes later the scouter beeped signalling that it had found the ki of his pregnant mate. To his rage, the ki was pinpointed inside the castle grounds. With a growl he roughly grabbed the scouter from the side of his head and chucked it back in the box which he threw on his bed. With a furious look on his face Brolli exited his room determined to get Vegeta back.

* * *

Paragus watched his son storm out of their house and was about to blast off into the air when he stopped him by grabbing his sons foot quickly "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing Brolli?!" he shouted angrily, annoyed with his sons uncontrollable behaviour.

With a growl Brolli landed back down on the floor and powered down slightly "My mate is at the kings castle. The prince must have taken him, I'm getting him back!" With that Brolli blasted back off into the air.

"BROLLI NO!" Paragus quickly powered up too and blasted towards his son, then stopped in front of him. "What are you doing?! We just killed the king! We can't go back there now! Someone was sure to have spotted us! Stop acting so stupid, we will get him back later...Come, I have a hideout I made for when I had planned to first kill the king and prince off."

Reluctantly Brolli followed his father towards the hideout. He really didn't want to leave Vegeta but he knew his father was right and that they shouldn't return to the castle just yet. He swore he would get Vegeta back though.

* * *

After the prince had returned back to the castle, he and Radditz had left Vegeta in the care of Yasai the spa worker as she could help soothe his pregnancy pains. Meanwhile Radditz was in the kings old throne room with the prince, telling him everything he had witnessed.

"And that's everything that happened my prince." Radditz said sorrowfully, his head bowed.

Kakarotto tightened his fists angrily. "Radditz, I want you to take a few other guards and go search for Brolli and Paragus. They have to pay for what they done to my father!" he commanded in an authoritative tone that he usually didn't use even as a prince.

Radditz nodded to his prince, not saying another word as he didn't want to upset his friend any more. He bowed before dashing out of the throne room, signalling for several other guards to follow him as he made his way out of the castle. Once past the main gates he jumped into the air, his men behind him, going after the fugitives with a heavy heart.

* * *

After a two hour flight over planet plant, Paragus landed with his son landing shortly after him to the left of the side where he stood. They were standing in front of a grey stone cliff, this area was a place that very few saiyans would ever visit. There was a rumour that the old tuffles souls who had been killed by the saiyans haunted this place, and occasionally saiyans who did visit would go mysteriously missing.

The cliff itself once walking in had many different passage ways to take. This was the reason Paragus had chosen this particular place to hide out. He had choose a area deep inside the twists and turns in the cave and used his ki to carve out space for three saiyans to live in whilst they hid. He planned to hide here for a few months with Brolli and then return again to the palace for his slave and to kill the prince.

* * *

Brolli watched from his spot leaned against the wall of the dingy cave as his father paced back and forth, obviously lost in thought. He felt his lip curl in a sneer as his eyes followed the man's path. He had never before been so upset with his father. For years he had boasted that he and Vegeta would be mates but then when his Vegeta, who was finally his mate, gets taken away Paragus doesn't even spare a passing glance. Brolli felt a growl boil up inside his chest. There was no way he was going to let his father get away with this.

Paragus paced back and forth, unaware without his scouter on, that his son's ki was starting to rise higher and higher with the more rage passing throughout his body, muscles twitching and growing in size, the scowl deepening and eyes dark

He couldn't help but stop his pacing though, when a sudden bright flash burst throughout the cave, and his son come lunging at him.

Elsewhere...

Radditz and his men were scouting the area, trying to find the kingdoms traitors when his scouter flashed signalling a strong power reading, he didn't get a great look at the strength before the scouter blew up on the side of his face, slightly burning his rough skin. Grabbing the last shards of the scouter from over his ear, he threw it down on the ground, ignoring the slight dribble of blood and the smoke from the grassy floor.

Radditz turned round towards his men who each had broken scouters lying on the ground, and told them to follow him towards that high ki reading.

They all flew in the direction the high ki was located, which they had caught briefly on the scouters, ready to bring the traitors back to their prince for punishment.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I deeply apologize for the awful flow of writing. The writing in general and how I accidentally put it up late.

This chapter was completely unbeta'd and I was hesitant to post it but I wanted fans of the story to enjoy the plot at least. :)

-Julie


End file.
